Growing Bonds
by rainbowthefox
Summary: When Rouge leaves her old school and enters a new one, she has to face the challenge from fitting in and maintaining her grades with new friends of her own. But what happens when she meets an ebony hedgehog that changes it all? Shadouge, Sonamy, and Silvaze. Takes place in a High School.
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, Amy, it's just SCHOOL."

"Well, I know that, but don't cha' think it's about fine time you wore something appropriate for it!?"

"And what are so inappropriate about these?"

A snow white bat, one around the age of 16, had placed a hand on her hip. Amy, a female pink hedgehog, whom was across from her holding a purse, just rolled her green eyes. She was 15, a year under the bat, but that didn't stop from her from getting on top of her in situations like these.

The bat looked down at her attire, to see her normal, casual clothes. She wore a tank top that had a pink heart in the middle while she wore black shorts, having boots that went up to her knees with the same design as her shirt. Her wings stuck out lazily behind her while her short hair had stopped just around her shoulders. Her tan skin was showing, of course, but what was so inappropriate about how she dressed?

"BECAUSE, Rouge, you look like a teenage high school girl." Amy frowned, placing her own hand on her hip. She wore a pink shirt with sleeves and had worn jeans, woearing boots, but just with a different pattern and design with color than of the bat.

Rouge smirked, "Isn't that what I am?"

"UGH!" Amy stomped her foot in irritation. "I can NEVER with win you!"

Rouge took a step to a nearby table, which sat her newly-bought black backpack. It was small, but quite heavy, due to the weight of all the textbooks hidden inside. She then put some hand sanitizer in one pocket as she ignored the fuming hedgehog behind her.

"Just because I got sent to a new school doesn't mean that I should change." Rouge informed, turning back to the female.

"Well, I, uh," Amy stopped. She glared at the older female, crossing her arms like a mere child. "Well, still, I think it'd be great if you got some new clothes. Or at least for your Mom to buy some, y'know?"

Rouge sighed, "My Mom doesn't care, and you know that."

"But, your Da-"

"Don't even start about him." Rouge gave her a glare.

Amy clacked her tongue, casually looking around the house. "Alright, but, don't turn to me if someone at school calls you a slut."

Rouge paused, narrowing her eyes at the hedgehog. "I am **NOT** a slut!"

Amy rose her hands, stepping back. "I never called you one."

"I'm not stupid, Amy," Rouge sighed, closing the pocket of the backpack. "I know when you're trying to get your way."

"That is not true!"

"And how..?"

Amy paused, thinking of a good comeback.

Hearing no response, the female just smirked.

Amy shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Then how about you go on and tell me exactly about this 'school?'" Rouge asked, leaning on the table as she faced Amy.

"Oh, well, I can tell you _that._" Amy smiled. "Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because, silly, that's when you start!"

"I'd like to know beforehand. You've been to this school longer than I have."

"Alright," Amy lazily rolled her eyes. "Where's your schedule?"

Rouge grabbed a miniature paper out of her pocket, handing it to the hedgehog.

"-Alright, you have Mrs. Softner, Mr. Quortez, Mr.-"

"I know who I have, Amy. Just tell me some info. on their classes, will ya!?" Rouge snapped, losing patience.

"Alright, well, Mrs. Softner is kinda' strict, and her class is quite hard to maintain, but since you're real smart, I think you can handle it. Mr. Quortez gives a lot of classwork, but barely any homework. And Mr. F. . ."

Rouge tuned out a bit of the hedgehog, bored with the topic already. She hated school. The last school she went to were filled with either thugs, or criminals. It was a very poor school, and rarely was there ever education actually taught in classes. She got moved because of their parent's deciding for a better school for her, nevertheless with enough money to maintain it, though she had to help out with paying for her education.

"-And, that's pretty much it. Any questions?" Amy asked, looking up from the paper.

The sight of Rouge lazily looking to the corner of the room didn't help Amy's anger.

"ROUGE!" Amy snapped.

"Huh?"

"Ugh, never mind. Just keep in mind that I'm not doing any work for you."

"Yeah, yeah, got it, got it."

"Oh, and, I'm assuming you'll want to know the social classes, right?" Amy asked, handing the paper to the bat.

"Social classes?"

"You know, the jocks, the emos, the nerds...?" Amy gave her a look.

"Not really, no-"

"Well, since you keep pushing me, I'll tell ya." Amy waved her finger. Rouge groaned, slowly sliding off of the table.

"Well, I'm with the popular girls, as you can tell, and ALL day we talk about-"

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..._Rouge felt her eyes dropping at the sound of her talk. Her voice was quite high-pitched and a bit annoying, so her talking non-stop really didn't help. How did she have this "boyfriend" she was talking about earlier, exactly?

"-And so that's how I got this dress." Amy put her hands on her hips in confidence. Hearing a bit of snoring noise, she turned around, to see Rouge lying on the floor.

"Rouge?" Amy asked. She then tapped the bat on the nose. "Rouge? Rouge? ROUGE!"

"AH! **WHAT!?**" Rouge sat up, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, you're up! So, I told Blaze, 'like, he's no good for you!' And she was all, 'I dun care, yur not my mum,' so I was like. . ."

It wasn't too long before Rouge felt her head drop to the floor again, successfully taking another nap mid-sentence.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock had filled the once-silent room, seeming to echo off the walls repeatedly. Rouge, keeping her eyes closed, then rolled over to the side of the bed and reached her hand out, trying to feel the surface of her alarm clock.

She only felt air after a few attempts. She got a bit annoyed, slamming a hand, but that had successfully hit the hard side of her bed. She sat up, affected by the touch, and rubbed her hand. Silently whispering a curse, she then slammed the alarm clock with her GOOD hand, making it silent.

She lowered back into the bed, under the covers, and turned to the other side, closing her eyes. She was ALMOST asleep until she heard her mother's voice echo through the house, making her eyes shoot open.

"**ROUGE! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!**"

"Can't you drive me to school!?" Rouge yelled back, her voice cracking.

"Hell if I am! Get your butt up and dress up!" Her mother yelled back.

The female bat groaned as she rolled out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to her closet, to see a few shirts hanging while a few pants were stacked underneath, her pair of boots sitting where they always were.

"Gee, Amy's right." Rouge muttered, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt of her choice. "-I really need to go shopping."

Taking a quick shower and freshening up, she then had gotten dressed and applied some makeup. She didn't put on too much, feeling she wasn't to impress anyone, so she stopped after a few bits of mascara were successfully added onto her face. As she was putting away the cosmetics, she heard her mother tapping her foot without much patience behind her door.

"I hope you're not still getting dressed." Her voice filled the room from outside the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Rouge rolled her eyes, feeling a bit glad that her mother couldn't see it.

"Great, go catch your bus and I'll be in the living room."

Her mother was about to walk off until Rouge opened the door, stopping her.

"What about breakfast?" Rouge asked, giving her a look as if her mother were crazy.

"Not my problem." She shook her head, walking out from the hallway.

Rouge narrowed her eyes as she quickly applied a bit more makeup, just for the Hell of it, and quickly rushed downstairs to grab a Pop Tart.

* * *

"So, I see you made it!" Amy smiled, watching as a very-tired-and-hungry-looking Rouge made her way slowly to Amy.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Rouge murmured, wiping the crums off from her lip. Her eyes look extremely tired for obvious reasons, her makeup was a bit off, and her clothes looked rushed to be put on. Nevertheless how she barely had any energy.

Amy frowned, a bit concerned. "Rouge, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to have overslept. Why?" Rouge tiredly looked at Amy.

"You look as if you woke up at 3 A.M."

"Well, it sure feels like I woke up at 2:50 A.M." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Heh, well, uh, I'll show you to your locker." Amy smiled, taking Rouge's hand, and literally running down the hallway, bumping into some casual pupils that were in their way.

"Gee, Amy, slow down!" Rouge helplessly called out from behind the pink hedgehog, almost loosing her footing about once or twice.

"Sorry, I guess Sonic really got me influenced." Amy nervously slowed down, making Rouge to gain back her own speed.

Rouge arched a brow, "Sonic? Who's Sonic?"

Amy paused, and gave her a look of amazement. Rouge shrugged, "What?"

"You don't know who Sonic is?"

"What did I just say?"

"Well, that's logical, since you haven't even BEEN to this school." Amy rolled her eyes. "But, I HAVE talked about him, y'know."

"Wait..." Rouge's eyes widened. "Is he the one that's your boyfriend?"

"U-Uh, w-well," Amy blushed. "I-I wouldn't say "BOYFRIEND," but, uh. . ."

"Amy, don't tell me that you lied to me so that you can sound cool." Rouge crossed her arms.

"WHAT!? I-I would never do such a thing!" Amy nervously stuttered.

Rouge gave her a look that it alone had said, 'I don't believe you.'

Amy sighed. "Look, maybe I over-exaggerated, but I think he likes me, so I just got the idea that-"

"Well, that's reasonable." Rouge shrugged.

"Huh?" Amy looked at her, shock all over her expression.

Rouge arched a brow. "Girls tend to get ideas when a hint of emotion are showed by a male that's close to them, so their minds are starting to develop to return such an emotion to know what's it like to feel what they think."

"Rouge, stop, you're not my therapist." Amy gave her a look.

Rouge rolled her eyes, muttering, "You should get one."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well, anyway, here's your locker." Amy said, stepping out of the bat's view so that she could see her locker.

To her surprise, it was brand new and was a lot better-looking than her previous one, that had all sorts of dents and was easy to break into. Rouge placed a hand on the surface of it, feeling its smooth texture and paint.

"You can customize it as this school, because they have millions in storage for each year." Amy explained, serving as a background voice for the bat in a trance. "-Plus, you can even hide your tampons in there."

"A-Amy!" Rouge blushed.

"What? You told me about having yours stolen at-"

"SHH! Yeah, past stuff, past stuff." Rouge nervously covered Amy's mouth, giving a smile to other people that glanced back at them.

Amy removed the bat's gloved hand over her mouth. "Well, gee, alright, then."

"Amy!" A female voice called out from nowhere.

Both Rouge and Amy looked in the direction from the voice, to reveal a female, purple cat racing towards them.

"Blaze!" Amy smiled, running towards the cat. They embraced in a friendly manner for a bit before parting, giggling more than necessary.

"So, who's your friend back there?" Blaze asked, motioning over to the bat, who was still staring at her new locker.

"OH! Yeah, that's my friend that used to go to Wullbork High." Amy smiled, dragging Rouge over.

"Wullbork? Isn't that the school were the girl got raped in the bathroom?" Blaze asked, containing a serious look on her face.

"Well, that's not this girl. This girl carries pepper spray in her purse." Rouge joked.

Blaze chuckled, crossing her arms. She observed Rouge for a minute, making the bat awkwardly lean on one of her legs.

"You look as if without energy." Blaze arched a brow.

"Believe me, she is." Amy smirked.

"So, who are you exactly?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" Blaze smiled, extending a hand. "Name's Blaze, Blaze the cat."

"Oh, I'm Rouge, Rouge the Bat." Rouge smiled, gladly shaking the cat's hand.

"Rouge the Bat." Blaze repeated. "Has a nice ring to it, I like it."

Rouge smiled, flattered. "Gee, thank you."

"Ahem," Amy cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Rougey, here, is a new student to this school, so _I'm_ showing her around campus."

"Okay, then..." Blaze nervously smiled. "You two go do that. I gotta' go work on my homework. See ya later, you two."

"Bye." Rouge waved as Blaze walked off.

"Well, now that _she's_ out of the way," Amy smiled. "Let me give you a tour of the campus."

"Alright, then, Amy. As soon as I can get my lock on my locker, thank you very much." Rouge smiled, stepping over to the locker.

She unpacked a few things in it, like personal items, but kept her schoolwork, due to needing them for the first day of her classes. Possibly. Afterwards, she successfully locked her locker, turning back to Amy, who looked impatient.

"Now, let's go!" Amy took her hand, running down the halls again. 

* * *

After the bell had rung twice, Rouge turned to Amy with a confused look. "Didn't class just start?"

"Yeah, but, the Principle gave us permission to spend the first two periods introducing you to the campus, where there's like, NO ONE around to interrupt." Amy shrugged.

"You did this so that you can prove how better this school was compared to mine?" Rouge gave her a look.

"What? N-NO, that's, like, the COMPLETE opposite of what I'm intending to do!" Amy defended.

"Suuure, Amy." Rouge rolled her eyes. "But, I can admit, the décor of this place is quite impressive, nevertheless how they can make enough money to manage a fountain in the school."

"Well, they have swimming classes, too." Amy shrugged. "But, you got your schedule, so you might just be surprised."

"I already am." Rouge smiled.

Soon, Amy stopped at a large building, making Rouge tilt her head. "That's the gymnasium." Amy explained without any interest.

"That's HUGE." Rouge gawked.

"Well, I guess, compared to your dumb, old school." Amy shrugged.

"Hey, my school was NOT old. Dumb, yes, but far from old." Rouge defended.

"You're defending your own school that you told me you HATE? _Please._" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's just...I made a lot of memories there, okay?" Rouge snapped.

"Like Knuckles?" Amy smirked.

"Please don't bring _him_ up." Rouge pleaded.

Knuckles was a male, red echidna that had been Rouge's boyfriend at one time. They first met at WullBork during Rouge's first year, and they had dated for about a year at the most. Though, sadly, Knuckles had gotten a bit more aggressive during the months they were together that he started getting a bit _too_ over protective, so Rouge was the one to dump him. She hasn't heard from him since, but he was one of the main things Rouge had enjoyed at a time during her old school.

"Sure, sure. _Anyway,_ I guess that's pretty much it. Surprisingly, though, we have a few minutes to kill. What do you want to do?" Amy asked, turning to the bat.

"I don't know, maybe learn where my _classes_ are?" Rouge sarcastically shrugged.

"Oh, right. Well, your first period will be in the building over here. . ." 

* * *

As soon as the bell had rung after 4th period, Rouge had literally _slumped_ against the wall of her classroom after she got out the door, watching as many students piled at the doorway just to get out.

Class, for her, was sure like Hell. She got in trouble multiple times from the students behind her talking, nevertheless with one even _hitting_ on her. How humiliating! Nevertheless, she got assigned homework. What kind of teacher would DO that!?

A stupid one, that's for sure.

Rouge, after seeing all the students finally walk down the hall, got up from the wall and picked up her textbooks. She took them out of her backpack from the weight on her precious back. Her wings were aching because of the straps and how they had to be folded with her heavy backpack _on top_ of them. Geez. No wonder she couldn't even attempt to fly.

She walked down the hallway, taking a peek at her schedule. Lunch. Great, just great. No money in her account and she didn't pack anything. Just grea-

A sudden force of impact from behind her made Rouge then fall to the ground, dropping her textbooks and schedule in hand while doing so. Pissed, she glanced up, to see the cause of such action. What returned her sight was of a VERY buff-looking goat, who gave her quite a menacing look.

She felt herself stiffen at his stare. Seeing her to not go against his actions, the goat smirked, about to walk off until a sudden dark voice interrupted the two.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass."

Both the bat and goat turned, to reveal a figure far off in the distance from the hallway. Rouge couldn't see them quite well, but the goat sure did, and ran off from out the hallway in quite a hurry.

Seeing this, Rouge stood up, dusting her outfit off, and had stuck her tongue out in the direction from where the goat ran off like a stubborn child. And she couldn't help it, either. The guy asked for it, right?

Rouge then gathered her textbooks, and was about to reach for one, until a sudden white-gloved hand had snatched it from the ground. She looked up, about to yell, until her eyes had sudden locked with red ones.

Rouge stopped, speechless. The person, whom had grabbed the textbook, then handed out the book to her. Rouge felt herself stiffen from his actions. She can DEFINITLEY see why the goat ran off in such a hurry.

The person was obviously a hedgehog, but had quite a unique pattern for his spikes. One long one starting from the top of his head to the back of it with two pairs on each side gladly sticking out from the back of his head, as well. His fur was dark black, but yet the streaks on the top of his spikes were pure red. His eyes were wine-colored and had matched with his red streaks, the corner of his eyes having streaks as well.

What shocked Rouge was for how many muscles he had. He wore a white t-shirt, but had a jacket hanging loosely over it, unzipped, so that you can spot out a 6 pack resting on his upper body from under the shirt. He wore gloves, yes, but he had two golden rings circled around both of his wrists on each hand, with some sort of decorative accessory matched with the glove that stuck out from above the rings.

He wore black pants with his tail sticking out from behind, wearing some shoes that almost had matched his gloves. When Rouge felt her eyes slowly drop to his crotch, she quickly blushed, taking the textbook from his hand and looking away. She tried to avoid eye contact, but quickly remembered her schedule, then had started searching for it, as well as her backpack.

As if reading her mind, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw the person again, unmoved from his position, but he held her schedule in one hand and her backpack in the other.

The bat hesitated a bit before taking them both quickly, wearing her backpack around her shoulders.

Her heart was going a thousand of miles per minute for some reason. She knew this was a total stranger that had helped her with her things, but, she had to admit, this guy was _hot._

"Sorry about him, he's a douche." The person finally said, catching Rouge's attention.

"Yeah, I can tell." Rouge nervously shrugged.

The person chuckled lowly a bit, but didn't smile. She arched a brow at this, he sure was dark.

She somehow found that a turn-on.

_Gah! Get yourself together!_ Rouge shook her head. "Th-Thanks, for that."

"So, you must the new girl I've been hearing about." The person commented, changing topics.

Rouge paused. His voice was so...low, and cold. It sent chills up her spine just from the sound of it. It certainly made her a bit afraid of him, she can admit.

"Y-Yeah. I'm from WullBork." Rouge admitted lowly, tucking a hair from out behind her.

"WullBork..." The hedgehog repeated, eyes transfixed on Rouge.

He paused. "Isn't that where-"

"-The girl got raped in the bathroom? Yeah. Cops were over the place and had shut down the school for a week. If you ask me, it was worth it, whether a girl got raped or not." Rouge shrugged, interrupting.

The hedgehog shifted his position. It was around that time for Rouge to realize how tall he was compared to her. He could easily tower over her, and he was sure as well doing it now, whether he meant it or not.

"I'll see you later." He finally said.

Before Rouge could speak, he was out of her sight. Rouge arched a brow. Who WAS that guy?

-

"Rouge! There you are! Come on, I've got a table for us! Sonic's there and I want you to meet him!" Amy said as soon as she saw Rouge, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to a table.

Rouge frowned. "Amy, I'll GLADLY walk there by _WILL_, if you let me just-"

"Here she is, guys!" Amy announced to a table full of others, lightly pushing Rouge in front of her.

Rouge blinked a bit before looking at the occupants of the table. One was of a silver-grayish hedgehog that had a hair style that looked a bit like, well, you get the point, and he had golden eyes. What made Rouge a bit curious was how his gloves contained a weird pattern on them, appearing to glow. He wore a silver jacket that matched with his fur, a whole bunch of chest hair sticking out from his shirt, and wore normal pants. He looked quite casual, if you asked Rouge.

On the other side was of a blue hedgehog with green eyes. From the first glance of him, you could tell that they were full of energy. He had on a friendly smile and a red jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He had on pants and shoes(his trademarked ones, btw.) His spikes were in a neat order and he had blue fur with a peach muzzle, as mostly any other hedgehog she had met by now. He tapped his foot repeatedly, seeming to fidget a lot.

Blaze was sitting next to Silver and gave Rouge a friendly wave. Rouge smiled as she returned it slowly.

"Hey." Rouge finally said with a nervous smile.

"C'mon, sit down, will ya!?'"Amy impatiently asked, pushing her over next to Blaze as she sat down next to Sonic.

"Alright, alright, Amy." Rouge rolled her eyes as she stuffed her textbooks into her backpack, already seated down because of her.

"So, guys, this is Rouge, the one I was talking about." Amy smiled.

"Howdy, Rouge." The blue hedgehog smiled.

"Hey, uh," Rouge hesitated.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smiled, giving her a wink.

"Ah, so **you're**-"

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, as he just introduced!" Amy nervously interrupted.

"Oh...kay..." The Silver hedgehog awkwardly arched a brow.

"Oh, that's Silver. Say Hi Rouge, Hi Silver, yadda yadda." Amy rolled her eyes.

Rouge and Silver shook hands, since their introductions were already made.

"So, you came from WullBork, right?" Sonic asked as he took a bite of his lunch on the tray in front of him.

Rouge nodded, "Yeah."

Silver gave her a curious look, "Isn't that where-"

"Yes, yes it is, Silver." Amy dully gave the hedgehog a look.

Silver grimaced, holding his hands up, "Just askin,' just askin.'"

"So, you're a bat? You know, I heard that they're nocturnal." Sonic switched subjects.

"Yeah, well, actually, my species are used to sunlight and we rather sleep at night like other animals instead of during the day. I heard that from my ancestors-" Rouge explained until Amy yawned.

"_Boorriing._ Hey, how about the mall? That's interesting, right?"

"No," Blaze interrupted, giving the female hedgehog a cold stare. "-It isn't."

Amy huffed, crossing her arms.

"So, Rouge, where's YOUR lunch?" Silver asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, well, I have no money in my account, and I was too busy to pack anything." Rouge admitted, lowly.

"You can have my lunch." Sonic offered, motioning to his empty tray. "Oh, wait..."

"It's alright." Rouge held a hand up. "I'm not hungry, anyway."

"Skipping a meal is really bad for your health." Blaze pointed out the obvious. "I'd give you a banana or something as small as that, but I spent all my money today from this food."

"Yuck, why do you guys even get cafeteria lunch, anyway?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Because I have no family, no house, nor food of my own..." Silver admitted lowly.

"Because I hate to bring my healthy food to a place like this." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Blaze asked with wide eyes, looking at Silver.

Rouge heard the two starting in a conversation, so she awkwardly had looked around the room. But, unfortunately, her eyes had landed on a specific person.

A _very_, specific person, indeed.

There, stood the same hedgehog that had defended her in the hallway, talking to a group of, what looked like, jocks.

Sonic looked to where Rouge was looking, and a smile had appeared on his face. "Oh, you wanna' meet Shadow, Rouge?"

Rouge snapped out of her trance, realizing she had been staring at the hedgehog from afar. "Huh?"

"Shadow?" Amy asked in disgust. "Why would you want to meet _HIM?_"

"Well, why not?" Sonic asked. "**YO, SHADOW!**"

"NO! STOP!" Rouge quickly tugged on Sonic's arm, leaning across the table.

To her bad luck, Shadow had paused talking and glanced over to the voice, as well as the jocks that he had been talking to.

"Sonic, _please_." Rouge pleaded.

"Aw, c'mon, I bet he'll like ya!" Sonic winked.

"_Please,_ he hasn't liked a girl since ever." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Rouge arched a brow.

"He seems to dislikes girls because of how the girls here tend to hit on him." Silver interrupted. "So, all the girls try to gain his attention and date him, but he ignores all them and chooses to not have any for friends. Lucky for us, he's real pals with Sonic, and that's how I know him."

"He and I are more as acquaintances." Blaze added. "That's how far he has ever gotten to caring about a female, or as far as I know."

"Oh." Rouge nodded slightly.

Shadow had slowly made his way to the table, glaring at Sonic. "What do you want?"

"What **I** want is for you to meet my-*Ahem*-_OUR_ new friend, Rouge!" Sonic said, pointing over to the bat, giving her the spotlight.

Shadow arched a brow as he glanced over to the bat, who tensed up. She felt her heart racing again and had nervously smiled.

"So I see." Shadow commented in a quiet tone.

"Uh...Hi, again..." Rouge smiled. But, honestly, she was panicking on the inside.

"Again?" Sonic's ears perked up. "Wait, wait, wait, you two have seen each other _BEFORE_?"

"Better shut that trap of yours, Sonic, before I jam your own mouth straight up your ass." Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog. "-And, yes, sh-*Ahem*, _ROUGE_ and I have seen each other from about 3 minutes ago. George, being the dumbass he is, pushed her and she fell to the ground, dropping her belongings over the floor. Personally, George owes me something VERY valuable, so I was GOING to kick his ass, but I thought it would be a bit improper to see someone like Rouge, let alone, be taken advantage over of from a bitch like him. So I decided to help her with her belongings from common courtesy. Now, goodbye."

And with that, Shadow was off back to the jocks.

Everyone slowly turned to Rouge with blank expressions. She arched a brow, "What?"

"Son of a bitch." Sonic commented, wide-eyed, staring at Rouge. Amy nudged him in the ribs, "It's rude to stare, Sonic."

"Right, right, sorry, but, SERIOUSLY!?" Sonic asked, leaning back in his seat from amazement.

"Seriously what?" Rouge asked, confused as ever.

"Shadow hasn't helped anyone out for his own benefits nor as 'common courtesy.'" Blaze explained, using finger quotes. "Never in years, or from the ones I've known him from. And, since you're new, he is to more likely ignore you like everyone else. But, hearing him helping you..."

"Is just plain unbelievable." Silver finished.

"I do hate to admit it, but, yeah, it is." Amy rubbed her arm.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky then?" Rouge shrugged. "I, honestly, am not too worked up about it, guys."

"Well, you should be." Sonic smiled. "I'd be if he helped me out. He only does if it's during fights and such, which have been plenty, but he's real competitive, y'know. And to see him HELP someone just like," He snapped, "_THAT_, is just real amazing, at least towards me. Hell, he might even tolerate you. God knows how far I am to him for that."

"Or, even better, _like_ you." Silver smirked.

"Well," Rouge shrugged, looking back to Shadow, who had been continuing his conversation with the jocks. He slowly glanced in her direction and made eye contact with her one second, and he tensed a bit, before slowly returning his eyes to the person he was talking to.

_I sure hope he does._


	2. Chapter 2- Friends

**A/N: **Hey, guys, turns out I worked on another chapter. This one ended quite short to my taste, but thank you for the awesome, quick reviews! I'm really glad to be continuing this, and I will as more. Glad to know you guys are enjoying it, and hopefully updates will be soon.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

It turns out that the new school hadn't been as she expected it to be. She'd been at the school for about 3 months by now, and, she did have to admit, it had its advantages. More better security of her belongings, the wonderful education increase she was getting, the quality of the school, _everything._

The campus was HUGE compared to her old, beat-up school. Plus, technically, this high school was more indoors than of her last one, with WullBork being outdoors.

But, sadly, there WERE a few things that were bringing Rouge down. How there were more of popular, snobby girls. From the latest month, they seemed to be targeting Rouge for some reason, and she couldn't quite place it herself. They started calling her a whore, with Amy bitching to Rouge about 'I told you so,' and how they were starting rumors of her. Which, actually, had gotten some to believe, since with Rouge being new and what not.

So far, Rouge had collected the rumors they've been passing. So far they were mostly about her being a prostitute, skank, all of the above to the topic. But what caught her attention was how someone decided to start the rumor that she had been going out with Sonic.

Sonic, of course, had the same reaction as Rouge did when she first heard it. Disgusted and edgy. The two agreed that the rumor was OBVIOUSLY not true, and Amy seriously had fumed about it and tried to start a fight with any other popular girl she saw, trying to get to the one that had started it originally. Of course, THAT didn't work out to her plan, with her being suspended for a few days.

But, that didn't stop Rouge from enjoying the new school. She'd gotten to know the crew better, all except for Shadow. Sonic was the fastest runner in school and was the lead for track while Shadow had been the SECOND fastest, Silver was real talented with logic and reasoning that he can mostly solve any puzzle, Blaze was real smart in every topic, and Amy mostly remained the same.

Sadly, Rouge couldn't get a lot of info. from Shadow alone. But, from what she's heard from Sonic, he's real rough and careless. He's a lot of trouble towards teachers and has been suspended for a number amount of times. But, he's real smart. He can spell anything, write a book, solve any math problem, speak Spanish and French, mastered chemistry, mostly everything that Rouge was amazed to hear. His testing scores and grades are what keep in school, so from what Sonic had said. He's real athletic as well, so that's how he's mostly popular.

Though, he is probably the most popular person from the whole school rather than Sonic. Girls tend to try and hit on him 24-7, as always, but he'd mostly ignore them. Some tried to start a fight with him just so they can feel what it's like for, "his touch," but, surprisingly, he won't even fight them, either. He's a real challenge, from Sonic's words, and that's why girls often go for him and give him all the attention.

Plus, he's real pals with the jocks, so not many people will try to mess with him. That's mostly everything social about him. Rouge has about 2-3 classes with him, and whenever she sees him in it, he's real quiet and pays attention. Of course, he's surrounded by girls asking for his number or by his jock friends, but he'd often ignore and continue to write, anyway.

It amazed Rouge for how he can remain smart, but bold and rough at the same time. Kind of like Knuckles. But, whenever the thought would come to mind, she'd just shake it off. Knuckles was a real jock and kind, like Shadow, but he wasn't as dark and quiet. He's about the same strength as Shadow, but Rouge couldn't know for sure, since she's never seen Shadow in a fight or anything like that.

But, what DID bother the bat most, was how Shadow filled her mind for almost every second of the day. Whether it's in the middle of math class, or in the P.E. locker room, or _anywhere,_ he'd somehow find to squeeze into her thoughts and take over her mind for, what seemed like, hours. Hell, she even found herself doodling him in her notebook during Science.

Her heart rate would increase while she'd think about him. He was quite mysterious, so how would you NOT be curious, right? It's...normal. Plenty of other girls must think about him all day, right?

But, then again, she'd fit into the category as one of his "stalkers."

Honestly, that's what Rouge had been trying to avoid since she had knew the guy. She tried to stay off his back, like how Sonic highly recommended, and tended to worry about other things. She'd find many things to fill her time rather than thinking about him and becoming obsessed. She found interest in drawing and doodling, so she did that to fill in her extra time, rather than thinking about him.

But, for some odd reason, the rest of the crew continued to hint about "her and Shadow." She didn't know why, though. But that was probably how she didn't know him that much, anyway.

She did manage to get in a few conversations with the guy. It'd kind of scare her, though. Since for how he's able to tower over her and how his red eyes are always attentively listening to her every word. She liked a guy who listened, but he carried a very deathly and menacing look. It'd send shivers up to her spine whenever she'd make eye contact with him up close.

Mostly, the conversations were about "homework" for their classes together, or for about make-up work that Shadow seemed to offer to provide for Rouge when she was absent. She gladly accepted and managed to maintain her grades to a very appropriate level. She was proud of herself. Though, her parents didn't really care, but their opinion didn't really matter to Rouge, anyway.

Sonic would mostly find a way to tease Rouge about how Shadow acted towards her. He didn't really hesitate to push her away or avoid her. In fact, it seemed the complete opposite, from what Sonic had said. Shadow would tend to ask the blue hedgehog how Rouge was doing if he didn't see her for awhile, and how Shadow would hang out with the crew more than "usual." Normally when Rouge had been around, though.

The bat just shook his words off and called it "coincidental." She wasn't too sure of what she had been saying at the time, but it must've been pure coincidence. He was just using common courtesy and helping a fellow pupil out, and would kindly just check on her because she was new, right? And him hanging with the crew didn't seem to get Rouge to think about it. She never knew them before 3 months, so he must have a reason to talk to them more.

Rouge shook her head at her overthinking as she had slipped off her boots and sat down on her bed, opening one of her textbooks. She'd already done her homework, but no harm in studying a bit, right? Besides, there was a test Monday, and she wasn't going to blow it off.

Just before she could read even a paragraph, her phone had rung. Rouge groaned, trying to read in peace as she ignored the noisy advice. The bat heard the phone stop, and suddenly had relaxed. But, just before she can read again, the phone rang once more.

Annoyed, Rouge stood and stomped over to the phone, not bothering to see the Caller ID.

She quickly answered it. **"WHAT!?**"

"Yeesh, if that's YOU in the morning, you'd never get a husband, y'know."

Rouge took a moment to try and recognize the voice. She shook her head, "Amy?"

"The one and only." Her high-pitched voice replied. "Don't ya' have caller ID?"

"Don't you have homework?" Rouge asked in an un-amused tone.

"Nope. I got Blaze to do it for me. Speaking of which, I'm going to go down to the mall with Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze. Wanna' come?"

Rouge leaned on her desk, "What happened to Silver?"

"He's got some homework. Couldn't come. But, knowing you, I'm assuming THAT won't be a problem?"

Rouge glanced over to her textbook lying down on her bed as she responded, "It might today."

Amy huffed. "Aww, come on! What do ya' have that's important?"

"Uh, studying?"

"Well, that's fine, you can do it at anytime, then."

Rouge sighed. "Look, Amy, there's a Science Test Monday, and-"

Amy interrupted, "-And Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and I are awaiting for your confirmation."

Rouge sighed once more, feeling her heartbeat increase at the mentioned of _"his"_ name. Gosh, she was really developing a silly high school crush, now, wasn't she?

"Fine," Rouge smirked. "I'll go."

"Sweet. I'll give Sonic your address and his car will be in front of your house in around...oh, 2 P.M.?"

"Wait, Sonic has a-"

Amy hung up.

Rouge finished slowly, hearing the long beep on the other line, "-Car?"

She hung up as well, tossing her phone aside as she glanced over to her clock. 1:30 P.M.

"_Great._" Rouge lazily thought as she walked over to her closet. "_Just what I needed, less study time._"

* * *

Rouge had picked out some casual outfit, since she really needed no reason to dress up for anything in particular. So, she had worn a shirt with short sleeves that had a Jack Skellington logo on it, along with some jeans. That's pretty much all she wore, rather than her usual boots.

As soon as Rouge had approached her kitchen, her very-tired-looking father had stopped her in her path.

"-Woah, missy," Her father held a hand up, stopping the bat. "-You're not leaving the house like _THAT._"

Rouge looked down at her clothes, then back to him. "Why not?"

"Because they're not long-sleeved. You don't want to get sunburnt." Her father warned.

"Since when did you worry about me, Dad?" Rouge groaned, managing to push him aside and walk to the fridge, grabbing a cold water bottle.

"Since you came to this new school, and of course before that." Her father shrugged, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, blocking Rouge from escaping. "-I really don't trust that school as much as your mother does."

"How come you trusted my old one, that was filled with thieves and thugs, but yet not wish to care about the very well, trusted school!?" Rouge asked, wiping the cold liquid off of her lips.

"Because you were very well off with the old one before you came to this new one." Her father gave her a look. "Plus, that echidna boyfriend of yours had been a nice fellow."

"Yeah, well, he's gone, Dad." Rouge shook her head, pushing her water bottle onto a nearby counter. "-And so is that old school. It was your and Mom's decision to put me into this new one, so I don't see why you're complaining when I'm not even GOING there right now."

Her father sighed, "Look, Rouge, I don't have time for this. Just tell me where you're going, and I'll let you."

"I'm going to the Mall. With my friends." Rouge stated firmly.

"With Amy?" Her father arched a brow.

"Yes, and a few others as well." Rouge nodded as she walked past her father, who had stepped out of her way.

"What few others?" Her father pushed, following his daughter.

"Her friends that she introduced me to. Now can you get off my back, please?" Rouge snapped, turning around to face him.

Her father just remained still, eyes transfixed on the ivory bat.

Rouge sighed, and she glanced out the window, just in time to see Sonic pull in from technically nowhere and wait on the curb.

"Bye, Dad." Rouge waved as she walked to the door.

"Leaving already?" He raised a brow, seeming to focus on something else in the other room by now.

"Yep!" Rouge happily stated, opening the door.

"Have...fun." Her father hesitated.

"Thanks." Rouge said softly. "_Love you..._"

* * *

When Rouge approached the car, she saw Sonic in the Driver's seat while Amy remained in the passenger's, Blaze in the back to the left while Shadow remained to the right in the back.

Amy was the first to spot her. "Rouge! You made it!"

"Yeah." Rouge smiled, hurrying to the blue car.

"How...did your father let you go?" Amy suddenly asked, leaning out of the open window of the car so she can face Rouge.

"He didn't let me, _I_ let myself." Rouge proudly stated.

"Nice." Sonic commented, giving the bat a thumbs-up.

Amy shrugged, "Anyway, there's a spot in the back in the middle for ya.'"

Rouge looked, to see what the pink hedgehog had said was right.

"You might have ta' go in from Shadow's side, unless he wants to scoot over." Sonic commented, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Like Hell I will." Shadow suddenly snapped.

Sonic shrugged, looking to Rouge.

Rouge hesitated before slowly opening the door, to be greeted by Shadow's cold, icy stare.

Rouge jumped a bit, but shook it off as she slowly stepped in. But, to her dismay, her ass had been right in Shadow's face for a split second before she managed to sit down in the middle, getting comfortable.

Rouge looked to Shadow as he closed the door. She could've sworn she saw him blushing as he raised his hand to his cheek quietly.

"And off we go!" Sonic suddenly commented, hauling ass off the street.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't get into a car accident!" Blaze commented, shaking as her claws had stuck onto the seat.

"Hey, I'm a good, responsible driver!" Sonic snapped, parking the car appropriately in an empty space in the lot. "-Sometimes."

Amy appeared to be white, as she had seen a ghost. "Y-Yeah, I want out the car."

Rouge, whose fur had felt all over the place from the wind, nodded. "Me, too."

"Aw, come on!" Sonic complained, taking his keys out of the ignition. "I know you ladies want to ride with me, right!?"

"Hell no." Blaze snapped, unbuckling her seatbelt as she got out of the car, slamming the door.

Rouge looked to Shadow, who seemed completely unaffected by Sonic's driving.

She sighed as she went out Blaze's side, closing the door more carefully.

* * *

"Damn, you'd think it'd be less crowded from that parking lot." Sonic whistled as he managed to get through one of the crowds, Amy on his tail.

Rouge, Shadow, and Blaze lazily followed, having to push their way against a variety of people.

"You can say that again." Blaze mumbled.

"Let's try the Food Court." Amy suggested. "It's barely ever crowded in there."

-At the Food Court-

"Amy, this place is PACKED!" Sonic exaggerated.

"_It's barely ever crowded in here._" Shadow teased, giving a cold glare to the pink hedgehog.

"Shut up, Shadow." Amy growled, turning over to Sonic with pleading eyes.

Sonic, taking a moment to absorb her expression, sighed. "Well, I guess if we can find a table-"

"YAY!" Amy suddenly cheered, grabbing a hold of Rouge's and Sonic's arm, dragging them over into the crowds. Shadow and Blaze exchanged glances as they slowly followed the pink hedgehog's lead.

It turns out Amy had a good eye of an empty table, and had literally threw Sonic and Rouge in their chairs, with Sonic toppling over. Shadow and Blaze then took their seats, which had Blaze sitting next to Amy and Rouge while Shadow sat next to Sonic and Rouge, with Sonic next to Amy.

"Oh, geez..." Sonic rubbed his head as he sat back up in his seat.

"So, I call the first shop." Amy stated, slamming her hand on the table.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"-And Sonic comes with me to it." Amy added, smirking.

Sonic's eyes widened. "**WHAT!?**"

"Take him to the Women's Perfume shop." Blaze suddenly stated. "He loves it there."

Sonic gave Blaze a glare before turning back to Amy. "Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because," Amy placed her hands on her hip, "I said so."

"You ain't my Mom." Sonic stated, standing up from his seat.

"**Sit. Your. Ass. Down.**" Amy suddenly narrowed her eyes, pointing to his chair.

Sonic didn't even hesitate as he immediately sat back down, hanging his head in shame.

"So," Amy returned to her cheerful self. "Sonic and I will go down to Bath & Body Works, do some clothes shopping at JC Penny's and at the other places."

"Where will I go?" Blaze arched a brow.

"Wherever you want, but Sonic's mine." Amy stated firmly. Her eyes widened, "I-I mean to go shopping, that is."

Sonic groaned as he rested his chin in his palm, leaning against the table.

Rouge shrugged, "I'm going to Hot Topic."

"I'll come with." Shadow suddenly stated.

Everyone's eyes widened at this, except Rouge, who only smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I'll go with Amy!" Sonic smiled, standing up and grabbing the hedgehog's hand, leading her out of the Food Court.

"I'll go get some Sushi for myself." Blaze stated, walking out of the Food Court with the same smile Sonic had.

Rouge only raised a brow at Shadow, who had already been standing up and making his way out of the Food Court. Rouge quickly followed, managing to get by his side.

* * *

"So, why exactly did you want to come to this place?" Rouge asked as she eyed a shirt that had a Nightmare Before Christmas design.

"I used to shop here while I was a pre-teen." Shadow shrugged as he observed some items on a shelf.

"Really?" Rouge arched a brow, smiling as she looked through the sizes of the shirt she had been looking at.

Shadow nodded, grabbing one of the items. "-It's the only place at this pathetic Mall to my interest."

"Yeah, mine too." Rouge sighed, holding the shirt up. "Though my parents usually left me alone to go shop by myself, and sometimes someone would try and kidnap me."

She felt Shadow arch a brow and stare at her for a moment. She wanted to look at him with a serious face, but she really felt nervous from his eyes being on her.

"Really?" He finally asked, dropping the item back to its place.

Rouge then folded the shirt. "Yeah, but, they can never catch a girl with wings, I tell ya.'"

"Smart." Was all Shadow had commented.

That was the end of the conversation as the two continued to purchase their items, walking out the shop.

Rouge looked at the hedgehog as they walked out with their bags. "What now?"

"Well, figuring Sonic's with that pink rat," Shadow said, flipping through his phone. "-It'll be awhile for them."

"And for Blaze?" Rouge arched a brow.

"Usually takes her time." Shadow said, his red eyes darting to meet with Rouge's aqua ones.

"O-Oh," Rouge felt herself blush. She literally felt like kicking herself for blushing in front of him.

"Hmm."

Rouge broke eye contact from the nervous feeling, casually looking around at the other stores. Her eyes soon landed on an Orange Julius, that had been sitting at the corner.

"Damn, I can really use a smoothie right now." Rouge stated more to herself, looking to the ground. "Too bad I spent the rest of my money at the store."

Shadow stepped in front of Rouge, towering over her as he always did. "I'll get one for you."

The bat's eyes had widened. "W-What?"

"I said I'll get one for you." Shadow repeated more firmly, making Rouge jump a bit.

Rouge shook her head. "You don't have to, I can just wait until-"

"_I insist._" Shadow said more deeply, lifting Rouge's chin up so she can make eye contact with him once more.

Rouge opened her mouth, about to say something, but slowly closed it as Shadow removed his hand.

"Alright, just tell me when I can pay you back."

"You don't have to." Shadow repeated, making his way over to the shop.

"Really?" Rouge arched a brow.

Shadow just nodded. "What do you exactly want?"

Rouge's eyes widened, but she didn't hesitate. "I'll have. . ."

* * *

Rouge had successfully gotten her smoothie, which wasn't as expensive as she thought it would be, and she had been slowly sipping on it as she sat at the same table at the Food Court, with Shadow sitting across from her, checking his phone.

Rouge had been looking around at all the different shops. She didn't normally go to the mall because she never had any reason to. Usually her mother would get her clothes, but, lately, Rouge has been growing out of her old size, but yet her mother refuses to spend more money on a larger size. So, whenever Rouge would have the chance, she'd buy some clothes to her proper size, but they hadn't been much. She hated clothes shopping, so that's why she always denied it in front of Amy.

But, in reality, she really needed them.

"Shadow," Rouge suddenly looked to the hedgehog.

Shadow didn't move or react as he continued what he was doing, acting as if he never heard a voice. "What?"

"Why did you...you know..." Rouge set her drink down on the table, hesitating.

Shadow looked up from his phone, his expression mixed with concern and neutral. "Know what?"

Rouge took a breath before turning back to the black and red hedgehog, managing to keep eye contact. "Why did you help me on my first day of school?"

A noise came out of the hedgehog as he looked back to his phone. "Didn't I already say?"

"Yes, but," Rouge shook her head. "It sounded as if you were hiding something, and I was just curious."

"Hiding.." Shadow repeated, eyes slowly drifting from the phone and onto the floor.

"...Yeah..." Rouge arched a brow.

He looked back to her. "I really hate George and when I saw him trying to take advantage of a new person to the school like that, I really couldn't put up with it. Plus, you did seem...different."

"Different?" Rouge arched a brow.

Before either of them could say a word, Blaze came out of nowhere and sat on the side of them. "Hey, guys, I see you're back."

"Yeah." Rouge nodded, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Orange Julius, huh?" Blaze asked, reading the label of the cup. "I hear that place has the best of smoothies."

"Yeah." Rouge shrugged. "Shadow got me the drink."

Blaze arched a brow at Shadow, who just stared back at the cat with a neutral expression. Blaze shrugged it off, "How...considerate."

The bat awkwardly shrugged, "Yes..."

"How do you think Sonic's holding up?" Blaze suddenly asked Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog shrugged, looking back to his phone. "Probably having surgery for fake breast implants by now."

"Probably." Blaze shrugged.

To their surprise, Amy had appeared out of nowhere and sat on the other side of Blaze, Sonic slowly joining the female hedgehog. Sonic was shaking and he had many pink, purple, and glitter colors smeared on his face and body.

"My Gosh," Rouge's eyes widened. "What happened to YOU?"

"It was a war, out there." Sonic exaggerated quietly. "With many sparkles including glitter, with bright colors and pixy dust..."

"Will you stop that!?" Amy nudged him in the ribs. She turned back to Rouge with a friendly smile. "Sonic managed to trip in one of the stores and knocked over a container of glitter, which spilled all over him, and some of the lipstick I was using got smeared onto him because he knocked me down with him as well."

Blaze resisted the urge to laugh while Rouge just looked at the poor hedgehog.

"I'm hungry, anyone else hungry?" Amy announced out of nowhere, sitting up from her chair.

Rouge sighed, "Yeah."

Blaze nodded while Shadow just raised a hand silently, eyes still glued to his screen.

"Whaddya' doin' on that phone anyway?" Amy asked, noisily trying to get a peek of his screen.

"Eyes off, or I'll break them off." Shadow suddenly warned, holding his phone back.

Amy sighed, "May as well. I'll buy lunch for us all, my treat."

"Yeah," Sonic scoffed. "With my money you stole."

"_Used,_ Sonic, _used._" Amy gave him a glare. She looked back to the others, "So what do you want?"

"Sushi wasn't that filling..." Blaze said quietly. "So, I guess I can take anything small from anywhere, really."

"I'll take a Subway sandwich, and you know how I like it." Rouge shrugged.

Shadow sighed. "Same thing for me with my sandwich, except, this time, less lettuce."

Amy rolled her eyes, sighing. "Okay. Sonic, what would you like?"

"Freedom..." Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, you know, a smoothie's fine."

* * *

As soon as the 5 were done with their shopping entirely, it had been around sunset when they got back to the car. Sonic was about to go into the driver's seat until Blaze stopped him.

"I want a **safe** driver to bring me back home, thank you very much." Blaze held a hand out.

"I'm offended." Sonic placed a gloved hand to his chest.

"You should be." Amy added as she sat into the passenger's seat.

"How about Shadow? He's a great driver." Blaze suggested.

"Hey, yeah!" Sonic nodded.

"**_No._**" Shadow responded, about to step into the back of the vehicle until Sonic had stopped him.

"Either you drive, or you're walking home tonight." Sonic threatened.

"Good, because I can use a good walk." Shadow responded, about to walk off, until Sonic grabbed him by the collar, stopping him.

"Just drive us, Shad." Sonic shook his head.

Shadow sighed. "Fine, dumbass."

"Thank you." Sonic smirked, stepping into the back with Blaze and Rouge.

Shadow leaned back against his seat as he turned around to face the three in the back.

"I know where all of you live, but where do **you** live?" Shadow pointed to Rouge.

Rouge stuttered, entirely nervous by him giving her all the attention. "I-I live in a h-house..."

"Gee, the most specific sentence I've ever heard in my lifetime." Sonic sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sonic." Amy snapped. She turned to Shadow, giving him her address with a smile.

* * *

Blaze was the first to be dropped off, with her living the nearest, while Amy was dropped off secondly. That left Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge in the car. By themselves.

Rouge felt her ears drop. _Great._

"I spy with my little eye..." Sonic suddenly stated, eyes on Shadow. "Something **emo.**"

"Your feelings?" Rouge suddenly asked. She immediately covered her mouth.

Shadow chuckled up front.

"Hey," Sonic helplessly looked at Shadow. **"Shut up.**"

"I would," Shadow shrugged, stopping the car, turning back to them. "But, we're here, Rouge."

Rouge nodded. "Thanks, you guys. I had a great time."

"Anytime, Rougey." Sonic smiled as he waved.

"Of course," Shadow agreed in a low tone. "-Anytime..."

Rouge stepped out of the car and closed the door behind them, making her way towards her house.

She was stopped on her first step by Shadow's voice. "Hey, Rouge!?"

Rouge turned back, raising a brow. "Yeah?"

Shadow was leaning out the open window, staring straight back at her. "Friends?"

Rouge paused, and she could tell even Sonic was speechless at that moment.

The bat smiled, "Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Alright, so I made another chapter. Sadly, though, this won't be as long as the previous one, but I have worked a few days on this one. This does contain sexual references and a sexual scenario, just a heads-up.

Thank you so much for the reviews, and I do hope to see more. After all, they are what are keeping me going through all this, so, thank you guys very much, and I hope to hear some advice and/or tips from you guys, or feedback on the story. Anything will do, as long as it isn't spam. :)

So, for now, enjoy.

* * *

"So, the whole point of the cycle is essentially the reason for the cause of it and the reason of the ending. And the reason towards such things are that of the processes requiring the units of. . ."

Rouge felt her hand go a thousand of miles per minute of writing all this down. The silver hedgehog next her continued to read aloud from his own notes, oblivious towards the female slowing down in such work. This is how it was during Rouge's so-called "tutoring" lessons with Silver. She was lacking in chemistry lately, and she'd usually go to Shadow for help, but he had been in some bit of troubles with family issues lately. She didn't wish to question it, with him sounding as stressed as it is.

"-So the formalities of those three components combining into one, known as the illusion of perception of its reactidents-"

Rouge held a hand in front of the hedgehog, regaining his attention.

"-Silver, I asked for a _science_ lesson, not a long-fancy-word one."

Silver smiled sheepishly as he slowly closed his notebook. "Sorry, Rouge, I guess as soon as I start, I can't stop. Did you get all that, though?"

Rouge rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner. "Oh, yeah, every word."

Silver huffed, grabbing his pencil and labeling his name on some empty papers. "-I don't come here from home to have you sit there and tone me out, you know."

"It's pretty much the same with me." Rouge joked, sighing as she took in their surroundings. They were on a bench in the park, with shade provided by the tent above them. It was a fairly early morning, with birds chirping and the air still remaining moist and cold, even though the sun was out. The park was completely empty, too, so they had it mostly all to themselves.

Silver looked up from his textbook. "Did you at least past the test on Monday?"

"_Of course,_" Rouge scoffed, acting offended. "I studied for it, and you know that."

"I studied even more, gaining 100% on it." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Jealous?"

"Not really, no."

"-Suppose you wouldn't, taking the circumstances of you slacking off going with the mall with the others," Silver sighed, dropping the textbook back on his lap. "And then you gained an impossible friendship with Shadow while I was gone."

"Well, it was only Sonic there at that moment." Rouge shrugged, continuing on her notes. "-I wasn't really expecting him to do that, anyway."

"Neither would I!" Silver nearly almost flipped the table over. "If I had known, I would've gone with you guys!"

Rouge smirked. "I highly doubt that, seeing how the mall was as crowded as an amusement park on a Saturday."

He sighed, "I suppose your right. I hate crowded places, anyway."

He then started using his telekenises to make the textbook float as he flipped the pages rather lazily, drumming his fingers on the table.

"If you could do that," Rouge arched a brow, "How come you don't do it during class?"

"Teachers say it distracts other students." Silver explained, exaggerating with hand motions. "Of course, I think with rare powers like mine, they'd help me use it and enhance it. Who knows? It might save the world, and the future."

"Keep on dreaming in that head of yours, Silver." Rouge rolled her eyes.

Silver just grunted, continuing to read from his textbook.

* * *

"So I hear you're getting an A in Science? You're turning out to be a real nerd, Rouge." Amy complained as she walked behind the bat, whom was making her way towards her locker.

"I'd rather be a nerd than a nerd back at my old school." Rouge shrugged, entering her combination into the locker.

"I...well, erm..._UGH._" Amy complained.

Rouge smirked as she had collected her textbooks from inside. Amy remained silent, watching the bat with an attentive stare. If you asked Rouge, it'd be a new record with her remaining silent for at least a second.

"You know," Amy finally said, her loud voice ringing in the bat's ear. "I heard some rumors being passed about you in the locker room the other day."

"Yeah?" Rouge pretended to act interested. "What did they say?"

"Well, they already did call you a prostitute and all that." Amy chewed on her gum noisily. "But, the rumor of your friendship with Shadow seemed to pass on in there, and with the rumor of you being a whore and all, with him not liking a girl before. . ."

Rouge felt herself stiffen as she looked to Amy, who already had a knowing look.

"W-Wait you mean..?" Rouge asked, eyes widened.

Amy shook her head. "Yup, real shock. Now rumors are being passed that you had sex with Shadow. I don't know WHY anyone would start those kind of things, but as long as it doesn't involve Sonic, I really don't care. But, I thought you might want to know."

Rouge felt herself blush, and she quickly tried to rub it off. "W-W...H-How?-"

"That's exactly what I thought when I heard it from Tracy." Amy smiled.

Her smile vanished, "Unless you DID have sex with-"

"**NO, I DID NOT!**" Rouge yelled. Her sudden increase of volume attract some pupils' attention that were around them, with many other students watching the scene.

Rouge sighed, speaking in a low, clam voice, "I did not have sex with Shadow, nor am I planning on doing so."

Amy arched a row in amusement. "Ya' sure? 'Cause, you know as how relationships normally start with a friendship and all-"

Rouge held a hand. "Amy, I'm saving myself for marriage. So, unless ANYONE would want to a put a ring on it, I'm staying a virgin, thank you very much."

Amy shrugged. "Alright, then. Just notifying ya' incase any girls get on your case, so don't be surprised."

"But, Amy," Rouge arched a brow. "The rumor wouldn't start if someone had intended to start it, meaning that they had knowledge of what had happened. And Sonic was the only one that knew, and as far as I know, he wouldn't gossip."

Amy froze. She then placed a hand on her chest, offended. "_Wha-?_ You think **I** had started those rumors!?"

Rouge placed a hand on her hip, giving her a knowing glare.

Amy sighed. "Look, MAYBE Sonic had told me, then I told Tracy, and Tracy had texted Trisha, then Trisha texted Brianna to tell her friends, and her friends told their friends to tell their friends, while their friends told their friends to tell their friends to their friends, and...well, you get the point."

"**AMY!**" Rouge stomped her boot, furious. "How could you!?"

Amy gave the bat an innocent look. "I only did it to fit in..."

"GAH!" Rouge slammed her head on her locker, shutting it. Amy just watched in silence, grimacing for any other outburst from the snow white bat.

"What will Shadow think of all this?" Rouge murmured, slowly removing her head from the locker.

"_Think of what?_"

Both Rouge and Amy jumped, turning to the voice. Shadow was leaning on Rouge's locker by now, not amused as he watched the two girls.

Amy panted. "We outta' put a bell around your neck, Shadow."

"No need to," He replied, his voice as serious and quite as ever. "I like to show up by surprise."

"We can tell." Rouge murmured.

Amy nervously stood in front of the bat. "W-We were just talking about Rouge's new dress! She meant by 'all this' as in her cleavage, makeup, dazzling beauty-"

"AMY!" Rouge blushed, turning away from Shadow awkwardly.

Shadow just arched a brow, a bit confused. "That didn't match up with your conversation a second ago. But, I can admit, it'd be interesting."

Rouge could hear her heart thumping in her chest rapidly.

Amy ignored the last statement as she eyed the hedgehog with suspicion. "You were there the whole time?"

"Not entirely." Shadow shrugged, eyes transfixed on Rouge more than of Amy. "-But I did catch the part of that Tracy, Trisha, and Brianna thing. If I may ask, what was that about?"

Rouge nervously looked to the ground as Amy just stared at the hedgehog with no expression.

"Well, ya' see," Amy nervously looked around. "It was about...uh-"

"The rumor of you and Rouge having sex!" Sonic joyfully appeared out of nowhere, raising his finger as he announced the statement.

Amy smacked Sonic upside the head as Shadow arched a brow, looking to Rouge.

Rouge felt herself blush even more and her heart increase at this. She tried to break eye contact, but she couldn't. Oh, how stupid she must've looked. Blushing with a sheepish smile. Gosh, she looked horrible.

"Oh, _that._" Shadow finally spoke, looking back to Sonic. "-Yeah, it never really bothered me."

Both Amy and Rouge's jaws dropped open.

Rouge finally built up the courage to ask in awe, "Come again?"

Shadow was about to speak until Sonic did so for him, shoving Shadow aside.

"You see, over the years, Shadow here has gotten more rumors than any school combined of him having sex with random women he never even knew. Of course, it's not true, since this lame guy still has his virginity-"

Shadow scoffed, "-And you still have that abnormally small penis of yours."

Sonic gave him a glare before looking back to Rouge, continuing. "-So, he's gotten used to so many false rumors spread around. But yours is quite different, from the chance of it being a it true, since you ARE the only female friend of his and all...so I don't see why he's not shocked."

Sonic gave him a glare again.

"_Shocked_ is more of a cliché representation." Shadow shrugged. "-If it's anything, I'm more as annoyed, really."

"Wait, wait, wait," Amy interrupted, pointing to Sonic. "Were YOU listening to our conversation the whole time!?"

"Maybe." Sonic looked around casually. "-But Rouge in a dress _would_ be interesting."

Amy resisted the urge to slap Sonic across the face, which was fairly obvious, from her hand shaking.

"What's with you two and me in a dress?" Rouge asked, looking at the two male hedgehogs.

"-That it'll happen." Sonic gave a teasing smirk.

Shadow was the one to smack Sonic upside the head this time, doing it gladly for Amy.

"Where's Silver and Blaze?" Amy suddenly asked, looking around in confusion.

"You know, good question. I saw them both earlier by the fountain. I think they were discussing something essential." Sonic shrugged.

He then got a mischievous smile, "How about we go drop by?"

"Sonic!" Amy complained. "You don't need to go bugging in anyone else's conversation!"

"Why?" He innocently asked, motioning over to Shadow. "-He did it."

"I don't know," Rouge said quietly. "-It sounds like a really invading action of someone's conversa-"

Sonic grabbed Rouge's hand anyway, leading her across the hallway. Shadow quickly followed, pushing any pupils in his way while Amy slowly followed behind, getting out of breath fairly quickly.

As soon as Sonic had stopped and let go of Rouge, she rubbed her wrist. Sonic looked around the corner, then had froze for a second. Rouge was about to tap his shoulder until Sonic looked back at her, a smile wide on his face.

"_Look, look._" Sonic whispered, motioning for Rouge to look.

Rouge arched a brow as she then peeked across the corner, and felt her froze as well.

There, by the empty water fountains, were Silver and Blaze. Making out.

Tongue, wet, slobbery, making out.

Rouge slowly turned back to Sonic, who had an amused smile.

That was around the time where Shadow and Amy arrived, with Amy trying to catch her breath.

"What's the big-" Shadow started until Sonic slapped a hand across his mouth.

"SSHH!" Sonic placed a finger over his lips.

Shadow just gave him an annoyed look as he slapped Sonic's hand off his mouth. Sonic ended up rubbing his poor hand, which had turned red already.

Rouge hesitated before grabbing Shadow's hand.

She felt him freeze. And, if she were to guess, he seemed entirely unsure of what to do.

She then slowly lead him to look around the corner. He obeyed silently, glancing up.

Amy looked from behind him, and she gasped.

Shadow only arched a brow at watching the two teens kissed. He turned back sooner than Amy did.

"_How cute!_" Amy clasped her hands together in a loving way.

Shadow just shook his head.

"Welp, 'bout time I ruined it." Sonic cheerfully announced, walking from the corner and to the water fountains. "Hey, guys!"

Both Silver and Blaze were caught off guard at the interruption. Silver reacted the most, "GAH! WHAT THE HELL, SONIC!?"

"The Hell?" Sonic pretended to think about it. "I believe this is Earth, Silver."

Blaze blushed, hesitating before asking, "Did...anyone else see?"

"Only us!" Amy announced just as cheerfully as Sonic interrupted.

Both Shadow and Rouge exchanged glances as they walked behind the pink hedgehog.

"Aw, crap." Silver breathed.

"So, you two dating? Thought it was about time." Sonic teased.

"I guess it had to come out sooner, I suppose." Blaze shrugged. "Yes, we are."

"Good, just don't break up. 'Cause I DO NOT want to be anyone's shoulder to cry on." Sonic defensively said.

He then pointed to Shadow, "-That's what he's for."

Shadow gave him a look. "If one tear from you were to even land on me, Sonic, you'd be dead in a second."

Sonic arched a brow in amusement. "Really? Well, maybe we should watch a sad movie sometime together, Shad. I'll be crying up a storm."

Shadow was about to say something until the bell had rang, making everyone awkwardly look at each other.

"Welp, time to go! See you guys later!" Amy waved, running off into the hallway.

The others said their good-byes for the moment, knowing that they'd all meet up at lunch later, anyway.

* * *

"Gym did not go well." Rouge sighed as she sat on the bench at their usual table.

Silver and Sonic, whom were already there at the moment, stopped and looked at the bat.

Rouge was covered in eyeliner that had been spread around her face, and tons of makeup had been applied to a variety of areas that were inappropriate for such decoration. Though, you can only see it from one side, since Rouge had still been cleaning it off.

Sonic gawked. "My gosh, what happened?"

"Well, these girls decided I wasn't as good as them, so they wanted to just give a makeover as soon as gym was over. It happened in the locker room. It was not comfortable." Rouge shook her head.

"Why don't you tell Shadow?" Silver suggested, shrugging. "-He has tons of jocks for friends, so they must know who had done that to you."

Rouge gave him a look. "Are you crazy? Hell no. I'm not going to let them make me whine and complain. And, just so you know, the eyeliner on my forehead had meant to say, 'Whore.'"

Sonic shook his head. "Wow, you'd think the new girl would deserve better, eh?"

"Sonic, she's been here for around 4 months." Silver gave him a look.

"Still, you'd think better, right?"

Silver was about to against what he said until Amy and Blaze came out of nowhere with their trays, gladly joining the 3.

"Ugh, math was the _worst._" Amy complained, completely oblivious to Rouge next to her. "The teacher just kept _talking and talking, and talking._"

Sonic opened a mouth to speak, but Amy cut him off.

"-I know that you like him, Sonic, but, you have to admit, he's just the worst teacher as ever. Right, Rouge?"

And it was until Amy turned for Rouge for when she realized of the poor bat's situation.

"_Oh. My. Hedgehog!_" Amy gasped.

Rouge sighed. "I know, it's ter-"

"Those shoes TOTALLY match your outfit! I wonder why I never noticed it today." Amy said, pointing to Rouge's shoes.

Both Silver, Blaze, and Sonic exchanged glances.

Rouge gave Amy an annoyed look.

"What?" She shrugged.

Rouge just sighed, wiping the rest of the makeup off.

..And it was around THAT time for Shadow to appear at the table, with some Jocks walking off in the distance.

"Yo, why didn't you come when she was smothered in that substance?" Sonic asked, acting as if Shadow was a jerk.

"Substance?" Shadow arched a brow. "And who?"

"Me," Rouge shook her head. "-And it was just cosmetics, is all."

"..What exactly happened?" Shadow asked, eyes flickering to the rest of the group.

They all looked at each other while Sonic got a mischievous smile.

"She was there, innocently showering in the locker room, until these mean, preppy girls come out of nowhere and pick on her. They push her to the wall, the steam and moist air surrounding them as other girls continued to remove their attires and clothing for preparing of such treatment. The hot, soothing water ran down their bodies between their breasts and to their vaginas as the girls smothered Rouge in soap, making her slip and almost fall to the floor, breasts teasingly sliding off the wall. The girls laughed and laughed while they applied the shampoo, pushing her down to the ground in ready position-"

**"SONIC!"** All the girls yelled at the table.

Sonic winced as Amy slapped him across the cheek, as well as Blaze to the other. Rouge even leaned over the table to flick him across the nose, making Sonic cling onto it.

"Jerks." He murmured.

"...Ah, fuck, I'll be right back." Silver quickly said, running out from the table to gosh knows where.

Rouge made a disgusted face as the girls watched him leave, horrified.

"I hope that's not what happened." Shadow arched a brow, looking to the bat.

Sonic wiggled his eyebrows as he playfully shoved Shadow in the arm. "-We all know you do."

"You want those to be your last words? 'Cause it pretty much seems like it!" Shadow snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Rouge sighed, "**No,** that's NOT what happened. Not at all. At least I hope it won't happen, because that just sounds horrifying."

Amy nodded, "Yeah."

Blaze did, too. "Agreed."

Shadow looked to Rouge, leaning on the table in a serious manner. "Then what DID happen?"

"Nothing big," Rouge shrugged, "-But please don't get mad."

Shadow only sat back a bit, not responding.

Rouge glanced to Amy, who only gave her a nervous look.

Rouge started explaining, "It was just in the locker room," She glanced at Sonic, "-**NOT** in the showers..."

He sheepishly looked to the floor.

"-And these snobby female bullies had knocked me out, dragging me to the corner, and that's all I can remember. When I woke up, makeup was smeared all over my face and eyeliner was written on my forehead to label: 'Whore.' I think I know the reason to THAT, too."

Shadow remained silent, arching his brow a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "-But, no matter, since I'm sure they've ran out of makeup by now."

Sonic tsked. "With whores like them, they'll buy more plenty."

"You're really helping her, you know that?" Blaze defended, placing a comforting hand on Rouge's shoulder.

Shadow shrugged casually. "It's nothing to get too worked up over, since they're the whores, since I'm pretty sure the girl that does like to pick on you has gotten pregnant by Brad on her freshman year, and how she had to abort the thing. Cold bitch."

Sonic arched a brow. "How the hell do you know THAT?"

Shadow smirked. "I just know things."

"But how do you know which girl likes to pick on her if you don't have Gym with Rouge?" Amy spoke up.

Shadow looked to her. "What did I just say?"

"That...you...know...things?" Amy arched a brow.

Shadow shook his head. "-And she FINALLY understands something."

"Hey!" Sonic snapped. "Leave Amy outta' this, will ya'!?"

Silver finally returned, looking a bit refreshed. "So, what did I miss?"

They all gave him looks that as if he were some abnormal swamp creature.

"...What?"

Blaze shook her head. "Never mind. Just, never again, Silver. Never again."

* * *

Rouge felt herself literally slide down the wall outside of her last period classroom as the bell had rung. Since it had been the final bell, ending the day, many students poured out of the classroom, some running, some walking, some really not caring.

She wished she could be the ones that wouldn't care, but, in all honesty, she'd been a bit nervous to go back to her house. Lately, she heard some of her parent's discussing about her school and mainly about how Rouge has been acting. She's been quite happy, yes, but they found it a bit suspicious, since the last time the bat had been happy was around preschool.

When they liked her, but they were too oblivious to even look at that reasoning.

Rouge felt herself sigh as she watched the rest of the students walk out of the classroom. She straightened herself up before walking down the hallways, on her usual path to the front gates.

She glanced down to a paper in her hand, which had been a few notes she took during her Math period to study for a test. A pain in the ass, indeed, but she knew that if she lost this baby, her grade would slide down to a-

**SLAM!**

Rouge felt herself fall to the floor, almost landing to the wall. She rubbed her head before glancing up, looking to who she bumped into.

And she gasped as soon as she saw _him._


	4. Chapter 4 Diary

The other figure had rubbed their head and looked at her around the same time. And, as soon as they had both made eye contact, each had a reaction.

For Rouge, it had been just a jolt of surprise and confusion. For the other figure, they just looked a bit excited.

The other figure was of a red echidna, all too familiar for Rouge's sight. His familiar, purple eyes are what brought her into realization immediately.

"Rouge!" He stated, more as in surprise, as he jolted up.

"Knuckles.." Rouge murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

He, on reaction, then went by her side. He looked concerned as he looked into her eyes, "You okay?"

"I'm fine...It's just..." Rouge looked around for her belongings.

Knuckles noticed this and gathered all her textbooks easily, handing them to her.

She thanked him as she stuffed them in her backpack. She looked around for her paper, and soon found that Knuckles had been stepping on it. He noticed as well and removed his foot, grabbing the piece and giving it to her.

"Thanks." Rouge said quickly, folding the piece and stuffing it in her pocket.

He gave her a concerned look. "You...seem in a hurry. It's alright if you are, I'm sorry if I got in your way or something-"

"No," Rouge shook her head, "it's fine, you just caught me off guard. What are you doing here?"

Knuckles laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, my folks recently got a higher portion of money, so they decided to move me into a more 'appropriate' school, I guess. They said somethin' about me lacking in things...I dunno', wasn't really paying attention."

Rouge smiled, as if she had met a long, lost friend. "Really? The same thing happened to me."

His smile faded a bit. "-It did? You sure seemed smart to me."

"Thanks. Uh...how come I hadn't seen you earlier? I mean, I've only been here for around 3-4 months, so..."

"Oh," Knuckles shrugged. "I just recently got here, so, yeah. Look, I'm sorry for what happened at WullBork."

Her smile faded as she gave him a look of disbelief, the memory easily returning to mind.

He frowned, raising his hands up in defense. "Really, I am. I guess I was so overprotective was because my Mom wasn't really there for my Dad, and I just didn't want to feel as he did, so, you know, that whole cliché story behind it..."

Rouge's ears dropped as she arched a brow. "Really? How am I learning this now?"

He hesitated. "Well, I guess I was a bit too naïve to point it out, since I've never dated before that, so, yeah. I'm real sorry, though."

He paused, then extended a gloved hand out. "Friends?"

She hesitated, eying his hand with suspicion.

He chuckled lowly. "It's not like I'm going to murder you or anything if you decline, geez."

"Well," Rouge shrugged, "You never really DID do anything wrong, so, I guess."

And with that, she shook his hand, a smile forming on her lips.

"Alright, great." He awkwardly let go. "So, see you around, I guess?"

"I guess. Gosh, you're so awkward, Knux." She smirked.

He paused, a blush forming on his face. "Ah, well, that nickname kinda' got out-used awhile ago..."

"Suppose I bring it back, then?" Rouge shrugged, putting her backpack over on her shoulders.

"Well, if you-"

"**Oh, my gosh, Knuckles!?**"

They both turned, to reveal Amy standing there, shock written all over her face.

"Hey, Amy." The echidna smiled.

Amy shook her head before looking to the bat, who gave her a sheepish smile.

Amy got a cocky smile. "Oh, I see? Getting back together, huh?"

They both had blushed, and Rouge shook her head before Knuckles could speak. "_NO!_"

Knuckles frowned a bit, but looked to Amy, anyway, shrugging.

Amy gathered her own textbooks that must've fallen to the ground, and walked over to the two.

"What are you doing here, Knuxy?" The hedgehog asked.

He winced a bit. "Gee, Amy, even **I** don't have ears, and that was quite loud."

Rouge gave Amy a knowing look, while Amy just grimaced, offended.

"My voice is VERY attractive, you know." She smirked, shrugging his statement off. "-Sonic likes it."

"I'm sure he does." Rouge murmured, looking back to Knuckles.

He arched a brow, but shook it off. "I'm here because, well, I moved schools, mainly."

"Really? So did Rouge!"

Rouge gave her an obvious look. "Yeah, he knows."

"Oh."

Rouge took this moment to eye Knuckles' outfit, seeing if he had changed at all.

It turns out that he had worn the same shoes and gloves as he had did in the previous school she'd known him in. But, his dreadlocks had grew a bit longer, just a tad, and he seemed a bit more muscular.

She felt her eyes travel to his crotch, and she yet again just blushed as she looked away.

She had a real problem with that, now, didn't she?

"Well, I gotta' go." He announced, grabbing his own items.

"Aw, really? Well, I guess we'll see you around!" Amy smiled. "Won't we, Rouge?"

"I'm sure we will." The bat smiled, waving Knuckles off as he disappeared down the corridor.

Soon as he was out of sight, Amy turned back to Rouge.

"Alright, what _really_ happened here?"

Rouge arched a brow. "You just heard it."

Amy shrugged. "I know, but maybe you were putting up a front."

"A front? Why would I do that?"

"Well, sometimes people do that when they like someone, and-"

Rouge held up a hand, stopping her. "-Amy, don't even get to conclusions. We bumped into each other and he helped me with my stuff, he ended up apologizing for what he did, and we agreed to let that slip and become friends again, **not** a relationship."

Amy huffed. "Fine, whatever. Still, his abs were pretty good."

Rouge arched a brow. "I thought you were into Sonic...?"

"Yeah, but, still. You sure you won't take him?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you will?"

"Maybe."

Rouge crossed her arms. "I doubt he'd date you. He just called your voice loud, and you acted offended."

Amy crossed her arms, giving her 'the glare.' "I'll have you know that-"

"-Sonic likes it, yeah, yeah." Rouge finished quickly, rolling her eyes again.

"Still, his abs?"

"...Honestly, I think Shadow had..well, better."

Amy nudged Rouge, teasing. "Rouge! You naughty, naughty, girl!"

"What's so naughty about appreciating a guy's abs? You just did it."

"Yeah, well..." Amy paused, searching for words. "-You seem more like the type to go for personality."

"I dated Knuckles, and he lacked such." Rouge gave her a look.

Amy frowned. "You're so mean."

"Just kidding, geez."

* * *

"I think I recall the name very, very, familiar."

"Really? How?"

"'Knuckles?' I mean, really? Almost everyone can relate to their knuckles and such, but I feel like I've met him somehow..."

Rouge's Gym class was forced to run 3 laps, and how Rouge went the same tempo as Sonic, she decided to engage in conversation. So far, the subject of Knuckles came up, mostly to Amy's suddenly decision to tell Sonic.

Ugh. She needed a new female best friend.

"Met him? You didn't went to Wullbork, did you?" Rouge asked, starting to pant.

He gave her a cocky smile at this. "Slowing down? Geez, I'd think you're a lot faster. I'm just, like, partly-jogging, here."

Rouge took a breath. "Yeah, sorry, it's just been awhile that I've actually done exercise like this. Anyway, you never went to Wullbork, so how would Knuckles seem familiar?"

"Hmm. What's his description again?"

"A red echidna, strong, tall, wears-"

"Yeah, seems familiar. You know, my other best friend, Tails, went to visit that school, and he told me about someone like that. I think Amy told me something about him, too." Sonic shrugged, easily jogging a bit slower for Rouge's sake.

Rouge gave him a soft smile, as if to say 'Thank you.'

She took a breath, again, lowly panting. "*Pant* Well, uh, *pant,* have you ever met him?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he walked by now, next to a slowly-moving Rouge.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Introduce me to him, would ya'? I'm gettin' kind of curious..."

"I'll make sure to."

Sonic then got a mischievous smile. "How do **YOU** know him? A friend from Wullbork?"

"Well, he's my ex."

Sonic then stopped entirely, much to Rouge's surprise.

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Ex?" He got a cocky smile. "I didn't know you had an ex, Rouge."

The bat shrugged, jogging again. "Yeah, well, I come with a lot of surprises."

"Doesn't surprise me, though. You seem like the type."

"Are you complimenting me, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Rouge teased.

"Well, yeah. You got Shadow's attention, that's certainly something."

Rouge sighed. "Well, stop acting like that's the most important thing about me, geez."

"Hey, you got a great personality, too. I was just sayin', you know..."

"I know." Rouge nodded as they finished the lap, the Coach writing their time down.

* * *

_"She has an ex? What a slut."_

_"She probably had sex with him, then dumped him. That's how it usually goes with those kinds of girls."_

_"You think she'd hit on Christopher next?"_

_"Please, if she had sex with Shadow, then she probably had sex with all the other men at this school."_

_"I bet she has so many diseases."_

Rouge ignored all these whispers as she passed by the girls in the locker room, gathering her belongings. If they were making so many rumors, how come they haven't tried to say it to her face?

They were all scared, that's probably why.

Just imagine walking up to the girl that you heard had sex with the most popular and roughest guy at school in the locker room and saying that to her face.

Yeah, that's probably what they were all thinking. Jerks.

Rouge sighed as she heard the bell finally ring. Thank God. In Wullbork, she was practically invisible. Now, in this, well-educated and high-quality school, she was getting so much attention, and she was definitely seen and heard about. She didn't like all the negative attention she was getting, it was annoying.

But what struck her was how Knuckles' side of the situation might be handled. Were...the jocks making fun of him, too?

He seemed the type to fit right in. Tough, works out, has the looks, he definitely must've been with the jocks. But, hearing about him being the ex of her, since she already had the rumors of her being a slut already, must've been just as hard on him as it was for her.

Oh, she was totally going to talk with Amy about this. If she hadn't opened her mouth about it, no one would've known.

But, it wasn't her fault of the "slut" and "whore" statements in rumors passing. That was just the attention of her being pals with Shadow. But, still, it wouldn't have been as challenging as now dealing with sex-related rumors.

Oh, how she wished she could just vanish. That would make all her troubles go away...just sitting near a pond, listening to her favorite music while she lays back on a tree, the cold, smooth air surrounding her-

"Rouge, you okay?"

The bat looked up, to reveal a concerned-looking Silver.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Silver arched a bow. "You sure? Because I heard more rumors passing around about an 'ex...'"

"Well, those are true. It's just the excess information that isn't."

"Oh. Well, you want to walk to lunch? I was just on my way before I saw you just standing here..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

It was around 3 minutes of walking for Rouge to finally ask:

"So, how's Shadow?"

"He's...I'm not sure how to explain it. You might just need to ask him." Silver shrugged.

Rouge arched a brow, but remained silent.

Silver finally asked, "So, when did your ex arrive at the school?"

"You can just call him Knuckles, by his name, you know. He's my friend again, now."

"Oh. Alright, when did _Knuckles_ arrive at the school?"

She shrugged, "I just saw him yesterday afterschool, but he says it hasn't been for awhile. He arrived some time after I did, though, that's for sure."

"Hmm. Because I think he's one of the jocks lately that have been hanging with Shadow..."

"Why's that so important?"

"Might be why's he feeling so different. I don't know, I hadn't known the guy for long to spot any differences in his emotions or actions."

Before Rouge could say anything, she found both of them standing in the loud cafeteria.

They both headed to the table in silence, with Rouge just figuring to ask Shadow himself.

When they did approach the table, it was only Blaze sitting there in silence.

Silver joined by her side, making an immediate smile come out of the cat.

"Why so gloom?" Rouge asked, setting her things underneath the table.

Blaze sighed, "Got a test coming up for Math. It's just...stressful, I guess. Still, on your side, I can't say that it's better?"

Rouge shook her head. "Not really. But, I'm just going to ignore it for now, that's usually how rumors die out. If I make it a big deal, it'll just keep going on."

"Good point." Silver nodded. "-I once had this rumor that I wore marked underwear with my name."

"-Well, it's not true, and it got started by some Nerd in English that was jealous of my powers, and it died pretty quick after I ignored everyone's laughter. Never again was it spoken of...Until now, that is."

"Thank you for that example, Silver, I'm sure that's just what Rouge needed to hear." Blaze sarcastically stated.

"Hey, I was just sayin'."

Rouge sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go get some lunch, get my mind off of a few things, _including_ that."

"Hey, it's not like it'll give you a nightmare or something." Silver defended.

Blaze smirked, "Like seeing you in your underwear? I don't know about _that._"

"Please, that'd be your dream to see that in a dream."

"Oh, really? I'll have you know..."

Rouge was already walking away from their conversation, lacking in interest, mostly.

* * *

As soon as she collected her lunch and was walking back with the tray, Sonic, Amy, and Shadow had arrived.

Rouge felt herself stop before she can get into their sight. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Probably anxiety, but why would that be?

Probably her crush on Shadow was growing a bit strong by the minute. Maybe a little _too_ strong for her taste...

Rouge shook it off as she approached the table, setting her tray down on the table.

"-And _then,_ I totally beat the crap out of him. Serves him right, right? Calling me slow? That race was totally _not_ slow. Too bad I couldn't lay a punch on him, though." Sonic bragged, ignoring Rouge's presence.

Blaze arched a brow. "I thought you said you beat the crap out of him?"

"In a _race,_ Blaze, in a race." Sonic waved his finger.

"I'm assuming _Rouge_ would want to know what you're talking about, Sonic." Silver spoke up, gesturing to the lonely-looking Rouge.

Everyone looked at her, except Shadow, who had been staring off in the distance.

"Um...I'm assuming Sonic had a race with somebody?" The bat nervously shrugged.

"With Jet. Such a stuck up bitch, is what he is." Sonic murmured, taking a sip of his water.

He soon had spit the liquid out, which, sadly for him, sprayed all over Shadow.

"_GROSS!_ Is this bottle trying to poison me!?" Sonic complained, rubbing the liquid off of his lips.

"You refilled it with the water fountain, _dumbass._" Shadow grit his teeth, rubbing the water off from his quills.

Sonic coughed. "Ugh, it tasted like fish piss."

"It **is** fish piss." Silver smirked.

"I'm suing!" Sonic suddenly stated aloud.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him.

Sonic nervously smiled. "I-I mean, for these clothes at JC Penny's!"

They all continued what they were doing, ignoring Sonic's ridiculous outburst.

"Real smooth, Sonic, real smooth." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Sonic groaned.

"So, Rougie," Sonic suddenly stated, pushing Silver out of his seat so he can sit next to the bat. "-Am I going to meet Knuckles?"

"I suppose." Rouge shrugged, "If he comes by, sure."

"Come on," Sonic complained. "I'm curious. What if he's...like, what I imagine him?"

"Then you'd be a stalker." Blaze suddenly stated.

Sonic turned around to give the cat a glare.

"He's nothing much," Shadow suddenly stated, gaining everyone's attention. "-Just a little red, if you ask me."

"Red? You mean as in metaphorically?" Sonic raised a brow.

Silver clapped. "Sonic's longest word he's ever used and knew its meaning! Good for you, Sonic."

Sonic gave Silver 'the finger' before turning back to Shadow with a cocky smile. "You know he's Rouge ex, right?"

"Sonic." Amy groaned.

Rouge just blushed a bit, looking to the floor.

"Of course." Shadow's smooth voice echoed on the table. "How could I not?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't think-"

"You never think." Silver coughed.

Sonic turned, giving him an angry look. "You wanna' fight, pal? I'll fight."

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking to fight." Silver rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

Sonic raised his fists in a playful stage. "I'll fight, brah, don't think I won't."

"You used a double negative, therefore your statement is false by words."

"I'll show you some action then!" Sonic stated, punching the air in front of Silver.

"Really, Sonic?" Silver gave him a look.

Shadow interrupted their invisible fight. "-I'll punch you both in the balls and shove my fist straight up your asses if you don't shut the fuck up."

They both grew silent, returning to their seats.

"-That's what I thought."

"You knew Knuckles? How long? Rouge suddenly asked, gaining Shadow's attention.

"Ever since he approached me." Shadow responded, looking Rouge in the eyes.

"He...approached you?"

"That's what I just said."

"-And I repeated it."

Rouge cringed a bit after she saw Shadow's ticked-off expression after she said that.

Oh, why did her mouth have to be such a smartass?

But, to her surprise, he just simply smirked afterwards. "Clever."

Sonic's jaw dropped open, and Amy nudged him in the ribcage.

Blaze finally suggested, "Since you know Knuckles personally like Rouge, Shadow, how about you go get him to the table to introduce him to Sonic?"

Shadow paused. "-Fine."

They all watched as he got up and disappeared into the crowds. It took a few minutes of him gone for Sonic to fidget.

"Sonic, stop." Amy complained as Sonic started to poke her.

"C'mon, you're squishy."

Silver rolled his eyes. "-That can be used in so many ways."

To their luck, Shadow came back with Knuckles, making Sonic stop.

"Uh...you wanted to see me?" Knuckles arched a brow.

"Wait, I know you!" Sonic announced, standing right in front of him.

Knuckles was silent for a second, but he then shook his head. "Wait, you're the guy that's friends with a 9 year old?"

"Good way of putting it, Knuckles, good way of putting it." Rouge murmured.

Sonic nodded, ignoring the negative side for how he had said it. "Yup. Tails."

"Sonic, right?" Knuckles extended a hand.

"Yup. Knuckles, right?" Sonic took it.

"Right."

"Right."

They shook hands, and it was silent after that.

"So..._you're_ Rouge's ex?" Blaze asked.

He shrugged, "If you want to categorize me like that, yeah."

Silver snorted while Shadow just cocked his head to stare at a nearby wall.

"Well," Amy's voice echoed. "The cat's Blaze, the silver hedgehog's...well, name is Silver, and of course Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic."

Knuckles just waved. "Great to meet you all, I guess."

"Do you need a tour of the campus?" Blaze offered.

"Nah. Storm already did that for me."

Sonic nearly choked on air.

"You're friends with the Babylon Rogues!?"

Shadow gave him a look. "He's with the jocks, dumbass, _including_ them."

"Well, yeah, but, _seriously!?_ They're jerks!"

Amy nudged Sonic, making him rub his side.

Knuckles arched a brow. "They seem fine to me. What? Are they your rivals or something?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, it was already enough for Shadow to hang around them, but I'd hate to see a new kid get pulled into their side."

Knuckles gave him a look, but walked away from the table without saying a word.

Rouge arched a brow, looking to the others, who remained silent. She felt her eyes stay on Shadow the longest.

He looked focused and that something was on his mind. She knew she couldn't read him that well, because he's very subtle, but she could tell something was...off, as Silver described.

"So, I'll bite, what's with the Babylon Rogues?" Rouge asked, looking more at Sonic directly.

Blaze spoke, "They're a bad influence."

Amy sighed. "Sonic doesn't get along with them because they hate him, probably because they're so jealous of Sonic's popularity level, with him being a senior, and all..."

Sonic looked to Rouge. "-They're very competitive and want to win me at everything, so they take all the chances they have to try and beat me at anything. Once, without me even knowing, I lost to how many seconds I can digest a banana. It's real weird, but they're jerks, since they tend to start many rumors of me directly, or...well, the people I hang out with."

Shadow let out a noise, and the others looked at him. He looked back, red eyes glowing, "What?"

"Nothing." Sonic defended.

Silver turned to Rouge, "Wave, the Swallow and female of the group, is very intelligent, and mostly challenges Shadow at everything, since he is counted as the most smartest person in the school. She'd be the second if there was a list, or first, since Shadow doesn't choose to use his intelligence as a desired competing action."

Sonic added, "Plus, she makes all the devices for them, which helps them cheat for tests, or try at races, which seems to be the famous subject to compete with me."

Blaze closed her eyes. "Storm's, the albatross, the toughest from all of them, and is mostly the lead 'bully' of the group. He isn't very smart, but I suggest to not messing with him, or using any smart words around him."

Sonic scoffed. "-If he had a brain, trust me, he'd use it."

Shadow ignored his statement, turning to Rouge. "Jet, the hawk, is the leader of the gang and makes all the decisions and plans. He's not much of a threat, really, but with Storm and Wave, he's very tough from them."

"Oh." Rouge nodded lowly. "I didn't think with you guys being well known and all for you to have any enemies."

"Well," Silver shrugged, "We didn't the first year I met Sonic. I dunno past that..."

Sonic shrugged it off. "I just had a rivalry with Jet ever since Kindergarten. Bitch drank his milk faster than I did and stuck his tongue out at me. THAT'S where it all began."

Amy coughed. "Lame."

"I know right?" Silver smirked.

It was silent after that, with them just finishing their lunches. Boy, was this period long.

Shadow's eyes locked with Rouge's as he stated, "I suggest, Rouge, to keep your distance from them. They like to listen to rumors that spread, not by them or by them, and to keep their word around it. With the rumors about you, I'm sure that you're part of their target list, somewhere around it. And, if not, I think they WILL put it into serious consideration."

Rouge's ears dropped at this, and she nervously looked back to her plate, remaining silent.

Sonic's cheerful voice dragged the tension out. "_Buuut,_ I'm sure with Shaddie by your side, you'll have nothing to worry about."

Shadow groaned, ignoring him. "-What I mean is, you're real smart, so just be cautious around Wave when it comes to that matter. Ignore Jet and Storm if you can. I'm sure with our friendship, they'll think that you and I are linked."

"Linked? As in a relationship?" Amy arched a brow.

Shadow looked to Amy, making her squeak a bit. "-Relationship as in a friendship, but with the sex rumor spreading around, I'm sure people will think more than that."

Silver pointed out, "Shadow, if you're the roughest out of all the school, why would they matter to mess with Rouge?"

"Why would they mess with Sonic, whom is the most popular and fastest out of all the school, and continue to harass him?" Blaze struck back, giving Silver a look.

"Because they're stupid." Shadow closed his eyes. "-Even Wave."

Sonic arched a brow. "That...was intense, right there, Shadow."

"I don't give a crap."

* * *

That night, when Rouge got home, she sat on her bed, pondering about the events that happened that day.

Gee, it was never a dull moment at school. Weird.

Here she was with her ex coming back at school, and learning about Sonic and Shadow's rivalry that might just include her.

Hmm.

Rouge opened up a book that sat below her bed, and took a pen out from her pocket.

She knew this was really cliché and really...unlike her, but, she decided to anyway.

She opened the book that was labeled 'My Diary,' and looked at the first page.

She felt a smirk go onto her face, reading the words she wrote back during Elementary.

_"Dear Diary,_

Mommy gave this 'Diary' thingy to record what I am thinking. I think it's kind of weird for Mommy to do such a thing, especially since she told Daddy that I needed it.

I don't know why Mommy and Daddy would think that, but I guess it's good to practice my writing, as Mrs. Nerbuy said I needed to do.

Anyway, things are really great. Mommy and Daddy love me, and my grades are...well, I don't know my grades, but I assume they are really good, since I'm a good girl, right? At least Mommy thinks so. She's the best in the whole world!

I guess I have to go. Jimmy wanted to go on a play date with me! I think I heard Daddy said it was better than an actual 'Date,' whatever that is.

Bye-Bye!"

Hmm. She lacked a lot of things going on with her life at that moment...

She shrugged it off as she resumed flipping the pages until she reached a blank one. The previous page was during her last year at Middle School, with many tear stains on that page from leaving the school.

Ugh, what a nerd she was.

She clicked her pen open and began writing:

_"Dear Diary, whom I have abandoned for what seemed like years, even though it had only been several months,_

I guess life's been okay. Mom really ignores me and I think Dad cares a bit, but he really doesn't give a crap. I guess I don't either, since they don't deserve any of my attention. It's too late, anyway. I'd appreciate a new set of parents, and I'm not saying this to be in denial, either.

Mom doesn't cook dinner anymore and Dad is barely ever home. Mom doesn't clean the house and Dad barely brings any money home. Most of the time Mom's either smoking or lying on the couch, coughing herself to sleep.

One day, I might just leave the place. But, I guess not today, since they're paying for my education at a high school.

And, to say about that, it's actually been pretty good. I enjoy my time there, and everything's been well. I'm more properly educated, and I can try and fit in, rather than at Fucking Wullbork, with many tampon stealers on the loose...

I met new friends. Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. Knuckles recently came to the school, though. And, I had lots of "rumors" spread around about me already, and his sudden presence didn't help at all, either.

Rather than that, life's been okay. I got new clothes I'm able to pull off and I think I'm getting smarter. In education-style, of course.

I also have a High School crush. Ridiculous, huh? It's on Shadow, but don't tell anybody. Hah. Like you will, you're just an inanimate object thousands of people talk to, trying to think that they're discussing their on thoughts to somebody, but they're just recording them and use their own thoughts to reply.

Weird how life works, huh?

Anyway, I couldn't help it. He's so...dark, quiet, and quite mysterious. Yeah, call me a bit bad for this, but I seem to adore the type. He's real strong, too. I guess that's why I fell for Knuckles for awhile. But, Knuckles lacked on a personality. Seriously. It's no wonder why I dumped him, rather than his protective state...

Shadow's smart, too. He apparently dislikes women and hates to think of them as a friend, according to the others and from the research I've got about him. Stalker-like, I know. But, he ended up gaining a friendship with me, which I find quite odd, as well as the rest of the gang.

But, nothing to get too worked up about to overthink, right?

Hah, yeah. It's probably nothing. Besides, I seriously doubt he has a crush on me, too. If he did, I'd probably have a heart attack. It's very unlikely.

But, I guess some things are just too personal to write down anymore...I have no comfort anywhere. My hand's aching at the second from writing this much, but, I don't care anymore. If writing my thoughts down and channeling them, talking to myself in a writing platform, is going to help me keep under control, then so be it. I guess this is all the comfort I'll be getting for awhile.

Plus, turns out the gang has a rival gang. Play-on words, there. The Babylon Rogues. Unique name, really, but apparently just a suck-ass crew. According to Sonic, mostly.

I guess that's it. I'll be writing to you, or my invisible-thought bubble, when I get a chance.

Not labeling the date because time's not essential right now.

~Rouge


	5. Chapter 5 Promise

**A/N:**

Ugh, I'm currently pissed at this chapter for no legitimate reason. Maybe because I'm frustrated that there's some technical difficulties with submitting this to deviantART, where I originally do so, but, I can't, for some odd reason. So, this is just another chapter of the story so far. I know, I should've waited longer to post this(though many of you disagree, lol,) but I just wanted to submit this, just in case I lose the writing itself.

As for the reviews, thanks for so much of them! If I could hug through a computer screen, I'd gladly return it. :)

Don't worry, this is still in progress, and I try to make the chapters long to entertain you for awhile. I hope. Anyway, continue to skip this. I usually skip author's notes, anyway, so just enjoy.

Oh, and also, I do not own any of the characters, they are to their rightful owners: SEGA. Though, I really don't see the need to disclaim anything, since this is **fanfiction**.net, so mainly nothing on here is original. Lack of Common sense, really, but, eh, just letting you know.

* * *

Rouge fidgeted with her pencil as she heard the clock ticking in the empty room. So much tension had been gathered by the past hour that she truly wished the time would be over. It was normally like this during her class time for Math. At least, it wouldn't be so quiet.

She glanced over to her right, to see Silver jotting down a few notes to the side on his test. She glanced to her left, to see a complete stranger just finishing their test. She looked down to hers, which had already been filled out, and she had already checked her answers about 6 times.

She looked in front of her, to see the Teacher watching the students attentively. Gosh, how the teacher scared her sometimes. She'd glance up from her test and he'd immediately make eye contact with her, as if saying alone: "Finish your test." She hated how teachers can sense when you're procrastinating.

If they didn't have that ability, most students would be looking around the room more.

She glanced up in the front row to the right, to see Wave stick out her tongue at the bat. Rouge felt herself frown and stick her tongue out right back.

"Miss Rouge, please focus on your work."

Rouge looked up, to see the teacher giving her a look of disapproval.

She sighed, "Yes, Mr. Quortez."

He nodded before looking back to his desk, shuffling some papers to break the silence.

Rouge saw Silver giving her a look by the corner of her eye, but she ignored it. He was probably the only one in the room that she didn't mind if he gave her a look like she was abnormal. He was very easy to tolerate, the rest of the fags in the room weren't. They all thought she was a whore, and she really wished she can prove that rumor wrong.

If only it was that easy...

Rouge sighed as she grabbed her test and sat up from her seat, the sound occupying the silence of the room. She felt a few pupils look up from their work and stare at the bat as she walked to the teacher's desk.

He just watched as Rouge handed him her test, gladly accepting it and putting it in the pile with the rest.

As soon as Rouge had returned to her seat, she saw many other students get up from theirs and return their tests as well, starting the back-and-forth pattern.

For some odd reason, everyone just gets the feeling of anxiety whenever there's so much tension gathered in a room, especially during test time. It's just hard to be the leader to break that tension and silence and start a new pattern. Many were followers, even Rouge, but it was getting ridiculous for her worst subject. She just wanted it over and done with.

She got some paper out and started doodling whatever came to mind. Most were of doodles of herself, but many others were of Shadow...

When her pencil broke, that's when she realized that practically the whole paper was gathered with many drawings of Shadow's head from multiple angles, and a variety of poses.

Hell, she could animate him from the rate she was going.

Rouge quickly crumbled the paper, resulting in some noise, but it was mostly ignored from everyone busy turning in their tests. She stuffed the half-ripped paper in her backpack, forgetting of its existence.

As soon as the bell rang, many of the students piled out of the door, some staying behind to finish their own tests. Rouge was one of the lasts ones that head out the door alone, leaving Silver to finish his own work.

It had been a few months since she heard of the Babylon Rogues' rivalry with Sonic's crowd. And, Shadow had been right, since Wave had been on her case a few weeks after.

It started during Language Arts for when the class had been quizzed individually to explain the vocabulary from a different language, each student a different word from a different language, constantly shuffling. When he got to Rouge, she had to define a word from the French language.

And, what was worse was how Shadow had been in that class with her at that time, and he fluently spoke French.

She understood the word and defined its vocabulary, but Wave had rose her hand and stated her definition false. She used many long words to back up her research, and Rouge ended up being laughed at, all except for Shadow, who managed to glare half of the laughing crowd off. Since then, Rouge avoided many class contact and Wave would constantly be on her case for her work and participation, being in almost every class with her.

The only classes Rouge didn't have with Wave was of P.E. and Science, thank God. But, sad enough for her, Storm had been in her P.E. period, which only made things worse.

Sonic was at the same period with her, of course, but Storm would usually taunt the bat for how weak she was. What was even more embarrassing was how during a Dodgeball game, Storm managed to throw a ball right towards Rouge's face, breaking her nose.

It had been a laughingstock as Rouge walked out of the Gym with Sonic by her side, on their way towards the nurse.

Rouge had to stay home a couple of days before turning, her nose very sensitive. Shadow wasn't there for the days she returned, neither Storm, only for Rouge to learn later on how Shadow managed to break Storm's beak AND his leg as well.

They both got suspended, long story short.

She didn't have any classes with Jet, but she's seen him around campus. He made no actions, but would usually glare at her if she crossed ways with him down a hallway or something as small as that. Blaze told Rouge she should be counted as "lucky" for not having classes with him, since he's worse than Wave alone. She'd know, since Blaze has Jet for 4th period.

Rather than that, school's been pretty...normal, she guessed. Not many changes, but the rumors had started to die out. It's been awhile since they spread, and Rouge was so happy that they were starting to become unknown. She just had to wait until everyone would forget about them, so she can resume her normal school life like she was supposed to.

Rouge placed a hand on her nose, resulting in her immediately removing it and groaning. It still hurt. Man, no wonder they had warned her about not messing with Storm. If he could throw a ball that could break her nose, imagine what a fist to the face would feel like...

She didn't want to know. She will NEVER want to know. Besides, if Shadow broke his leg over what he did to her nose, she can't even imagine what he'd do if Storm punched her in the face.

She didn't want to know that, either.

Rouge made her way to next class, watching as other students hurried to their own destination. There would be times that the bat would stop and look at all the details of the interior designs of the school. To a normal person, it would look like a school for rich students. But, Rouge wouldn't even dare to categorize herself to that. She was just lucky enough to be there.

What caught the bat's attention since her first day was the fountain positioned in front of the school. It was large and always contained clean water, and sparkled from all the coins collected in it. It was summer time, so the fountain was at its best, and she really just wanted to take pictures of it like a tourist. Too bad she didn't own a camera to do so...

Rouge looked to the left, just in time to see Knuckles at one of the vending machines. He glanced up, making eye contact with the bat. Rouge just politely waved with a smile, and he returned the favor, collecting his soda afterwards.

She had ended up good pals with the guy through the past few months. He seemed to be more social and caring than he had been at Wullbork. Probably because the school got to him, just like Rouge. He wasn't as secretive, either, but she knew he had been hiding something. It'd be rude to ask, though, so she never bothered to stick her broken nose in it.

She learned more about his interests, though. He enjoyed sculpting, it was a hobby for him, and he had a work out schedule. The 2nd thing was easy to figure, but the first really surprised Rouge. She never knew he could be so artistic, nevertheless with sculpting. She couldn't do that for squat, she'd tried before.

She was starting to like him again, just a tad. He certainly changed, and she hated to admit it, but she liked the changes... 

* * *

"Okay, how 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"The fuck did I say a minute ago?"

"I wasn't listening."

"I can tell."

"Now?"

Shadow threw a textbook at Sonic, silencing him once more. He continued on his previous task, ignoring the groaning sound coming from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic rubbed his head, taking a look at the very-large math textbook. "Math hurts."

"You think?" Shadow murmured.

Sonic tossed it aside, watching as the black-and-hedgehog continued to sit on a pull-up bar, doing multiple sit ups per second.

"Shadow, you seem stressed."

"With you on my back, how could I not?"

"Nah, I meant, as in stressed-stressed, like being stressed."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Sonic, you are now officially nominated for the most specific person in the world."

Sonic rolled his eyes as well. "Shut up, Shadow. Besides, you only go this fast when something's on your mind. School ended awhile ago, and you got your work done, so what's the matter?"

Shadow grunted, stopping half-way, leaving only his legs to support him on the bar.

"Why should you care? It's none of your damn business."

Sonic tsked. "I care, because it's none of my business."

"Figures."

Sonic wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Shadow, you need to turn to the air on or something, 'cause the heat you've been pulling off doesn't help me at all."

"You'll get rid of the heat by running a few laps. Go do so."

"You just want to be alone."

"Gee, how'd you know?"

Sonic groaned, throwing a hot towel over his shoulders.

Shadow continued on his sit-ups, soon shifting to pull-ups on the bar.

Sonic sat on the bench, watching Shadow. Every move was perfect enough, so he really didn't need to be coaching the hedgehog anyhow.

Sonic smirked as he closed his eyes. "Think Rouge is having fun?"

"Why should I care?"

"Just thought you would, is all."

Shadow smirked himself. "How do you think Amy is doing?"

"How should I know?"

"Looks like we both could care less, huh?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, exhaling deeply through his nose.

Shadow did a few final three before jumping off, coughing a bit for one second.

He turned to Sonic, "Alright, your turn."

Sonic threw the hot towel off and rushed to the pole. Shadow sat on the bench, watching without much interest.

Sonic jumped to get on the pole, and got a firm grip, lifting his body fairly slowly.

"Do it a little faster." Shadow instructed.

"I...can't..." Sonic murmured, starting to shake.

"Why not?"

"This pole is so damn high!"

"Maybe if you got a bit taller, it wouldn't be such a problem, now, would it?"

"Shadow, you and I are the same...height." Sonic managed to get his chin above the pole by now.

Shadow closed his eyes. "Then that means there's a problem, isn't it?"

Sonic let go of the pole, and landed with a _thud_ on the floor, coughing violently, gasping for air.

"-You now get the nominated award for Drama Queen." Shadow rolled his eyes, getting up and kicking Sonic in the back.

He coughed. "Where are your folks!?"

"Out. Working."

"When do they come back?"

"Thursday."

"...But, it's Tuesday."

"Your point?"

Sonic got up, clutching his chest as he slowly made his way towards the bench.

"How do you live like this!?" He asked, grabbing the hot towel again.

Shadow rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oh, you know, breathing, eating, going to the restroom..."

"Fuck you, Shadow."

"No thanks."

Sonic took a moment to cool off, while Shadow just had drank a bit of water. There was a few moments of silence in the hot gymnasium, with them awkwardly just standing there.

"So, you want to head home?" Shadow asked, looking to Sonic.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Only if you can answer something for me quickly..."

Shadow sighed with annoyance as he started gulping his water. "What?"

"...Did you really have sex with Rouge?"

To his surprise, Shadow had started coughing on the water, spitting some all over the polished floor.

It took a few choking moments for him to finally regain air. Shadow breathed a bit before looking at Sonic, "What?"

"I know you heard me, from your reaction. Unless you drank that liquid too fast..."

"I know what you said, but why would you ask that?"

"Well, something seemed on your mind and all, and I wasn't entirely sure if it was true or not. Amy told me it wasn't, but she's a real gossip."

Shadow crossed his arms. "No, I didn't."

"...Did you want to?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One you'll have to face in the future."

Shadow looked at Sonic for a second, while the blue hedgehog just smirked.

...

"What's it to you?"

"...No reason, just curious. Do you even like her?"

"Stick to one question."

"I'll stick to the sex one."

"I'll go with the other one."

"But, you just said-"

"I know what I said."

Sonic gave him a look, but remained silent.

Shadow sighed, "I don't want to have sex with anyone until I'm married, we already established that. As for the second one, I think you pretty well know the answer."

"No?"

"No, yes."

"No?"

"No."

"So, no then?"

"No, yes."

"No?"

"What the hell, Sonic!?"

"Wait, yes?"

"YES!"

"Erm...no?"

"I'm going to kill if you do that one more time."

"What one more time?"

"That."

"What?"

"That."

"What?"

"You know what, I'm kicking you out. Go home."

Sonic just laughed as he exited. "I'm taking that as a yes!"

"To you, apparently it's no!" Shadow yelled before slamming the door. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks since of Sonic's random question, and he'd been quite cocky about it since then.

A bit too cocky, if you ask Shadow.

If the bat and hedgehog were even alone for one second, Sonic would immediately come between them and get on their cases, more as of Shadow's. His occasional teasing had started increasing in a number of times, occurring more than it had to.

Shadow wanted it to stop, but knowing Sonic, it'll be going on forever until, well.

Anyway, for Rouge, nothing really changed for her. She had a "serious" talk with Amy about her gossip, and she had swore to hedgehog that she would stop with it.

Of course, no one really expected her to, nor believed her.

But, so far, she'd been true to her word. At least for that moment, but the next, who knows what Amy could do and what her actions can lead to again.

None of the group wanted to know, so they had tried to stop with many situations to lead to anything that would follow the rumors or gossip spread around. They'd already gotten enough trouble from them.

Knuckles was the same, but started decreasing the contact with Rouge. She didn't mind it, but whenever they'd talk, he'd always seem...well, shy. Knuckles was no shy guy, so it had to be for a reason. But, Rouge never stopped to think about it. Her school life was going well.

As for her real life, it was only going to get worse.

But, there was a negative side to her situation in school. The Babylon Rogues were, as predicted, targeting Rouge. Storm targeted her more during Gym games, Wave challenged her a lot more, and Rouge had been a bit too scared to think of what Jet would do.

The same, really, but she'd been getting a bad feeling about it. Shadow predicted such a thing would happen, and she really hoped that no more would come.

But who ever knew her luck was so out of shape?

-

"Rouge, may I see you after class, please?"

Rouge felt herself freeze as she looked up from her paper, eyes widened. The teacher only gave her a look, clearly wanting an answer.

The bat cleared her throat. "Yes, Mrs. Softner."

The teacher only smiled, resuming her previous paperwork. The students around Rouge all gave her looks, but she ignored them as she continued to read her textbooks.

* * *

It wasn't long before the bell had rung, releasing all the students from the class. Well, almost all of them, seeing how the bat was mostly stuck in the class until dismissed.

She approached her teacher's desk. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Softner?"

The elder fox just took off her glasses and rubbed them with some tissue. She cleared her own throat as she looked up to the bat. "This is talking about the rumors that have been spreading about you lately, Miss Rouge."

Rouge felt herself gulp a bit. She nervously smiled, "You're not telling me that you believe them, do you?"

The teacher only laughed, to Rouge's surprise. "No, no. In serious terms, rumors are mainly a sign of an act of bullying, and since this school is targeted against that, I only wanted to try and help."

Rouge felt herself frown. "Mrs. Softner, I don't think that's-"

"-Necessary? But, Rouge, bullying is a zero tolerance in this school, period."

She arched a brow. "Really, Mrs. Softner? Then how about the signs of bullying that act in the hallways every day? How come you don't do anything about that?"

The teacher frowned, giving her a warning look. "That isn't my situation to handle, Miss Rouge."

"If it isn't, then why did you just say bullying is a zero tolerance in this school, yet you choose not to claim a situation of such category to not your problem, if you're trying to help defend mine?"

"This conversation isn't about that. Now, to THIS topic, I wanted to send you to a counselor-"

Rouge interrupted. "I, on my own terms, don't think that's necessary."

Mrs. Softner gave her a confused look. "Why not?"

Rouge sighed. "I just don't want any help, okay? I need to get to my next period, if you don't mind."

And with that, Rouge left the classroom, feeling her teacher's stare watching her every move behind her back.

Boy, was this getting out of hand...

* * *

"Wait, so the teachers want to get to involved? That sounds pretty lame." Sonic commented, sitting back as he flung a piece of food at Silver's head.

Silver glared at Sonic, making him just smirk.

Rouge, whom had been sitting next to Sonic himself, nodded. "Yeah, Mrs. Softner was the one."

"I think that's pathetic." Blaze commented. "Teachers themselves carry rumors throughout their office, and they can't stop those themselves, so what difference would it make with a student?"

"Exactly!"

Shadow tsked. "I think it's just a pathetic sign from teachers that they want to help their students with their own problems, but their jobs at hand are just targeted for education, not their students' personal situations."

Sonic gave him a blank look. "You always put a negative side to everything, don't you?"

"This itself is negative, therefore what difference would it make?" Shadow shrugged, sipping on some Coke.

Rouge sighed. "She said it was a form of 'bullying,' and how the school is against that. But, really, that's just a piece of crap, isn't it?"

Silver shook his head. "Quite the pity."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you just continue to ignore them, they shall die out soon?"

"That's my plan."

"It's a good one, too." Shadow quickly added.

Rouge smiled. "At least you agree with it, Shadow."

Sonic scoffed. "Why does that emo hedgehog's opinion matter? If you ask me, I think it's just useless, just sitting back when someone calls you a slut. If I were a girl, I'd want to protect my tits, **AND** my dignity!"

Amy laughed. "But, you aren't, Sonic, so just dream on."

Blaze coughed before shrugging. "Sonic DOES have a point. You can either show that you won't take crap, or you can show that you just don't give a fuck. Picking either, though, is the hard challenge."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he sat next to Rouge and looked at her. "Making a scene is pointless because it shows that you choose other's opinions and words over your own, and seem to focus on other individuals than of yourself, which, that by action, would make you look weak. On the other hand, just taking crap gives people advantages and shows that you let people take over you. To simply make the decision, think logically. Which would you want?"

Rouge paused. She looked at the others for some guidance, but they all just gave her blank stares.

She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. "I don't know."

Sonic just pat her on the back. "Don't worry, Rouge. It's tough, I know, but you'll get through it. It's more like your freshman year here anyway, huh?"

Rouge groaned. "That's what makes it worse."

Amy took a bite of her pizza. "Well, Rouge, we're by your side, right, guys?"

"No." Silver replied quickly. Blaze just nudged him, making him wince.

"Alright, fine."

Shadow closed his eyes before adding, "We're all by your side, whether you like it or not."

Sonic laughed. "Gee, make it sound like we torture her."

It was silent afterwards, with them waiting for the bell. The group wanted to get out of the cafeteria, so they just chose school grounds on the field, where no one had been. It was quite peaceful, though, being alone with much time to just enjoy it.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonic had clacked his tongue, gracefully breaking it.

Everyone looked to him.

He smirked. "I was thinking-"

"-Thank Neptune, he was thinking!" Silver reached out for the sky.

Sonic flipped him off without much effort, continuing: "-Since summer's almost here, how about we just get a day were we all can just do whatever we want?"

"There's a limit, Sonic," Blaze spoke. "-On what we _can_ and _cannot_ do. You, in the _cannot_ section, scares me."

"Me, too." Rouge lowly added.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That's like saying Shadow can behave for once."

Amy dramatically gasped, which only got her a glare from the ebony hedgehog.

"What did you have in mind?" Rouge asked, arching a brow.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking that, maybe when school's over and all, we can just...be somewhere where we don't have to worry about anything, y'know? Feeling free and just being able to run wherever you want, finding so many obstacles to overcome-"

Silver interrupted, "Sonic, it's around 1-2 months for summer break, and that'll never happen."

Rouge's eyes widened. "1-2 Months? Damn."

Amy shrugged. "When you came, we were already halfway through the year, so, yeah, this year's almost ending."

Shadow closed his eyes. "Please. When summer comes, I want to be far away from all of you."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Classic Shadow."

Sonic got a cocky smile. "Really? I bet you'd want Rouge over your house during the whole break, Shad."

Rouge, whom had been sipping on water, just coughed.

Shadow groaned. "-Says you with Amy."

Sonic scooted closer to him. "I never heard a 'no.'"

Amy laughed. "He's got you, Shadow."

Shadow just gave the hedgehog a very menacing glare, making her silent immediately.

Rouge laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'd want to spend the summer with all of you guys, too..."

Sonic arched a brow. "Things not well at home?"

Amy responded for Rouge, "No. Her parents aren't...well, caring. Honestly, I bet she'd be away for the whole summer without them caring."

The bat shook her head. "Amy, they care of my presence, they just don't care about me in general."

Silver shrugged. "Then maybe we CAN do something, after all...I'm an orphan, so, really..."

Blaze looked to the ground. "I'm pretty sure my parents will allow me for such an occasion..."

Shadow remained silent, making them just skip him.

Amy giggled. "Same with me."

Sonic smiled. "And I'm free for anything, so, hooray, we might just can do something. What do you guys want to do? I know it's early planning, but..."

Things went silent. They all exchanged glances.

Silver clapped. "Oh, I know, Shadow's place!"

Shadow scoffed. "What are we going to do there?"

"Dude, what are we **NOT** going to do there?" Sonic gave him a look.

Amy shook her head. "Why Shadow's place when we can go to the mall?"

"We, as in you." Blaze rolled her eyes.

Amy sniffled.

"Look, we're planning for ONE day all to ourselves. Shadow, your folks are barely home, and your place is HUGE, so I still nominate your location."

...

"You know, it'd actually be fun." Blaze murmured.

Amy just shook her head. "It isn't as fun as the mall, but, whatever..."

Silver just shrugged.

Rouge remained silent.

"So, it's settled then. Shadow's place. When, exactly...?"

"I'm free June 14th." Amy randomly stated.

They all gave her looks.

"Alright, June 14th then..." Sonic shrugged.

Rouge arched a brow. "So, it's settled?"

"Yep. Amy will give you address when it's that time. Just don't forget, guys, or I'll just hafta' remind ya'!" Sonic announced.

Shadow scoffed. "I'm sure I will be notified of your presence. Lucky for you, my parents are gone that month, so it's appropriate, I suppose..."

"Great. It's a _promise_ then, Shad." Sonic winked.

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

They all collected their things and had went off to their own locations. Before they all separated, though, Sonic whispered into Shadow's ear: _"And maybe you might just hook up with Rouge when you're at it."_


	6. Chapter 6 Control

**A/N:**

Oh, gosh, a month and three days since the last update! I'm sorry...Well, I don't think I am, generally, but, I'm sorry for the wait. If you almost gave up on the series, I can't blame you.

I almost did, myself.

But, as we see this chapter posted, that did not obviously happen. I am sorry for the wait, though. School work n' all that. I hit my Spring Break, so I do have time to progress on this more than I thought I did. I re-read the story myself, and had got hooked on it. So, I took notes, planned an ending, then had progressed. My planning is short, though, but I will do all I can to have many chapters. I hate short series.

You'll hate me for this chapter, probably, but, here you go.

* * *

Rouge got a firm grip of her textbooks as she continued to look through the pages of her completed homework. She had a lot of things on her back lately. The rumors were just about completely over with, and she had a lot less interaction with any of the preppy girls. She didn't know why they suddenly decided to step back, but she was glad, anyway.

As for her diary, it's been having a load of conversations with her throughout the months Rouge had experienced from the new school. She was beginning to feel glad that she left Wullbork. If she stayed, life for her would sure be Hell, instead of the school life she had now. Silver, Sonic, Blaze, Shadow...They were better friends than the ones she had back at her old school.

As for her situation with the Babylon Rogues, it was only starting to make her worry. Wave continued to get on her back during class, which wasn't much of a difference, but Storm had started to leave her alone. His beak was still improper since of his last interaction with Shadow.

Rouge felt herself pause at the memory. _Oh, yeah, he defended me._

She shrugged it off, returning back to her thoughts. She didn't have to worry through Gym anymore, with Storm laying off of her. It was Jet she worried about, though. At any time, new rumors could be spread by them.

She replayed Shadow's words in her head: _"I suggest, Rouge, to keep your distance from them. They like to listen to rumors that spread, not by them or by them, and to keep their word around it. With the rumors about you, I'm sure that you're part of their target list, somewhere around it. And, if not, I think they WILL put it into serious consideration."_

Now that she thought about it, he was possibly right. He'd known the Babylon Rogues longer than she did, as well as Sonic. She felt herself shiver at the sound of his voice in her head. She wanted to hear it again...badly.

She shook her head. _Snap out of it. This crush thing is getting to your head. Literally._ Taking her own advice, she gathered her Science homework together and stacked it properly. She was at home, of course, starting to do her homework.

In the middle of it, though, her thoughts wandered back to her situation. It was starting to annoy her, how she constantly is thinking. Sometimes, thoughts need to remain hidden, instead of re-played.

Frustrated, she reached for her diary, and clicked out her pen. She immediately felt her hand starting to write without thinking about it.

_"Dear Diary,_

It's happening again. I'm thinking about HIM, again. Almost constantly. Too constant. I know I mention him every time I write to you, but, I can't help it. I'm writing to myself, therefore it should feel comfortable to write it out to myself as I think it, right?

Right?

Anyway, I'm nervous. I probably know why, too. The old rumors for when I was new at the school are practically dead by now. But, what if Shadow's warning becomes an action in the future? For when the Babylon Rogues decide to start rumors about me? What should I do by then? Just sit back and let them do it, just like to last time, where some random people started them?

I don't know what to do anymore. My grades are really good, don't get me wrong, but, I'm starting to get frustrated with my school life. I really can't say it'd be better at Wullbork, though. It'd probably be a living hell more than it is to where I am now.

So, I should happy. I got all my friend at my side, so I really shouldn't give a crap to what happens. Yeah, that sounds good...ignoring what comes and focusing on what doesn't.

That's what I'll do.

For now, I guess I should pull for the rest of the weeks left and wait until Summer. Until the 14th of June, where I'll finally have the chance to do what I want.

Yeah...

As for now,

~Rouge~

Rouge felt her hand shake as she brought up her sore arm. Gosh, she wrote a lot...

She set back her diary and pen, rubbing the soreness out from her wrist. At least she felt better, channeling her thoughts.

Whoever was the genius to invent the Diary, she applauded for them.

Control. That's all she needed...

* * *

"Today's test day. I'm so nervous..." Amy murmured as she pulled out her textbooks from her locker.

Rouge, whom had been leaning on the set to the hedgehog's left, nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers are in their workroom plotting their evil schemes by now, cackling."

Amy shut her locker, shaking. "Okay, okay, I studied for this..."

Rouge arched a brow, "You did? Amy, I'm so proud."

"-After I study the cheat sheet Silver gave me."

Rouge gave Amy a look.

Amy nervously laughed. "Hah, just kidding...Maybe."

Blaze, whom had been on Amy's right side, rolled her eyes. "Look on the bright side, Amy, after all this testing is done, there won't be as much homework."

Amy looked deep in thought. "I suppose you're right, Blaze. Oh, but I'm so nervous. I bet Shadow wouldn't have any trouble with all these tests."

Rouge felt her ears rise a bit at the mention of _him._ Realizing she was unconsciously getting interested, she shook it off.

Blaze looked to the bat. "You studied, right, Rouge?"

Rouge didn't make eye contact with her, "Yeah, I did. I just don't feel as confident as the teachers want me to."

Amy laughed, "What student does?"

Sonic came out of nowhere with a worried look on his face, "Did you guys know that they're testing us on PULL-UPS!? I can't do pull-ups for shit!"

Amy gave Sonic a hug for no apparent reason. "Oh, Sonic, hold me, I'm scared."

Sonic didn't do anything.

Amy pulled back, a pissed look on her face.

Blaze whistled.

"I would, Amy, but I'm nervous myself. I mean, I DIDN'T STUDY!" Sonic panicked.

Rouge arched a brow. "What were you doing all last night, then?"

Sonic thought for a moment.

"Well, I ate, slept, woke up, ate, watched TV, and slept..."

Silver came out of nowhere with a library book in his hand. "Very productive, Sonic."

Blaze gave him a hug. "Where were you?"

Silver returned it, "In the library, studying."

Sonic ran off immediately to the library.

Rouge bit her lip, "Sucks for him, class starts in just a few minutes."

Amy defended, "Hey, well, at least it's better than not studying ANYTHING, right?"

"Sure, sure."

Blaze looked around before asking, "Hey, where's Shadow?"

Silver shrugged. "Hadn't seen him all morning."

Rouge tried not to look concerned. "He's probably with the jocks."

Amy scrunched up her nose. "On test day? I doubt it."

Blaze shrugged. "Ah, well, his loss."

Rouge bit her lip.

_Yeah, his loss._

* * *

"Rouge? You okay?"

Rouge looked to her left, to see a concerned Knuckles eying her.

"Yeah, Knux. Why? You worried about me?" She teased.

He gave her a look, but shrugged it off, turning his attention back to Mr. Quortez, who was giving his big, important speech that Rouge tuned out half of.

As soon as the Mr. Quortez was done with his speech, the whole room fell silent. Taking this, he announced, "And, congratulations to Wave the Swallow, for successfully getting 100% on the last test we had. A round of applause, please."

The whole classroom applauded, except for Rouge, who just gave a glare to her.

Wave ignored this as she raised her chin high, proud of her accomplishment. She opened an eye, "Thank you, Mr. Quortez. The test was quite easy, you see."

Rouge could've sworn she heard him murmur, "Of course it was..."

And with that, he started passing out the tests, making the room fall silent once more.

As soon as Rouge got hers, she bit her lip as she wrote her name on it.

Oh, geez...

* * *

As soon as lunch came, Rouge felt herself feeling quite thrilled. A little bit too cocky to her taste, actually. She couldn't feel sensible enough to notice it, though. On her way towards the cafeteria, she felt herself humming a tune she heard the other day.

_Finally, after all these damn test sessions, I can finally have some time to relax. Of course, there's, like, 2 or 3 more tests after this, but it'll be worth it, finally seeing Shadow...Man, I kind of miss him, after not seeing him all night. Not hearing his voice, feeling his comfort, his cold hands-_

Rouge felt herself stop in the middle of the hallway.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Rouge shook her head. _No, stupid. You were at your house last night, and I doubt he would just come through the window to drop by and say, "Hello."_

Believing her own convincing sarcasm, Rouge continued to make her way towards the cafeteria, only, this time, not as excited as she first had been.

The first tests were tiring. Nothing but silence and pencil scratching papers was the only noise she had listened to for the past few hours. She hadn't seen Shadow all day, either. In Language Arts, one of the classes she had with him, he wasn't in his normal seat. She shook it off at the time, but, now, she was feeling quite concerned for him.

_A-As a friend, though, concerning._ Rouge thought to herself. _Yes, I'm allowed to call him my friend since...the Mall._ Memory shoved aside, she continued to walk down the corridors with many other students by her side on the same trail.

She really hoped she did well on the tests. It was all she should be stressing about, not Shadow. Not anybody else but her. Yes, she was independent. It was all Rouge here, no Sonic...No Silver...No Amy...No Blaze...

And no Shadow.

Although, it'd be nice to see him. Perhaps he's absent. _Yes. Absent._ Rouge quietly nodded to herself._ Shadow will NOT be here, because he's absent. I don't have to worry about feeling nervous...becoming speechless when he asks me a question...Nope, because he is absent._

Yes, absent.

"Hey, Rouge-"

Rouge jumped, almost dropping her textbooks at the sudden noise. She felt herself calm down once familiar purple eyes locked with her aqua ones.

She sighed with relief, slowing her tempo down so other students will pass her. "Knuckles, don't scare me like that."

He, on the other hand, continued his own pace, making Rouge catch up with him. "Sorry, geez, I just wanted to ask if you were alright."

Rouge shrugged. "You did ask earlier, so, yeah, I'm alright."

He gave her a concerned look. "You sure? Because you look a little pale..."

She gave him a look. "I have white fur."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "I-I mean...Well, you know what I mean."

She sighed one more, brushing her hair to the side. "Well, probably from all that tension in class earlier. You know, test day. No one is feeling as relaxed as they usually are."

He shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, just wanted to know."

"It's alright, Knuckles." She smiled.

Rouge slowed herself down, so she can see Knuckles continue with the other kids right down the hallway, which led to the cafeteria. She didn't even know why she slowed down. Maybe she just wanted to be alone at this very second.

The bat smiled. Yes, alone. That's all she wanted to be right now...Alone, and away from everyone.

Her stomach growled.

But, her appetite was known to win her over on these days.

Rouge speed-walked down the hallway to the cafeteria doors. Before she can enter, though, she heard a _very_ familiar voice whisper to her.

_"Rouge."_

Rouge paused, and looked to the source of the noise.

She arched a brow. "Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, continuing to lean on the walls right near the door.

Rouge walked towards him. It was so easy to NOT miss him, but she seemed to focused to even look in his direction a few moments ago.

Rouge looked at him. He was wearing his normal clothes. All black and red, disguising with the shadows. She felt herself look to the cafeteria, to him, then back to the doors.

She finally asked, motioning to the cafeteria doors, "How come you're...not in there?"

Shadow looked at her. It was silent as he observed her attire. She didn't mind it, though. It was a new outfit, anyway.

He stopped looking at her a few seconds later. "Because I needed to talk to you."

Rouge felt her stomach twist a knot.

"Y-Yeah? A-About what?"

He smirked. "Maybe about your stuttering problem. That's serious business, right there."

She placed a hand on her hip. "I might just ignore you and go into the cafeteria if you keep it up."

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding...But, it is serious, though."

She was about to throw a witty comment until she noticed how serious he actually looked.

She bit her lip. "Alright, I'm listening."

He took a step near her, towering over her as he always did.

He spoke, "I want you to watch your back, okay?"

She arched a brow again. "Wait, watch my back? Why?"

He was silent, giving her a blank stare.

She shifted her position, hoping to rid any excess tension.

His voice turned cold, "Because I said so."

She felt shivers come up to her spine. It was like a sudden cold wind just hit her.

She stuttered again. "O-Okay..."

He gave her a small smile. "Good. That's all I needed to hear. I'll see you at the tables in a minute."

And, with that, he walked off.

Rouge felt herself stare at the spot he was in a moment ago.

What the hell was THAT about?

* * *

So many questions were running through Rouge's head as she approached the usual table.

Why wasn't Shadow at school earlier? Why did he tell her to 'watch her back'? Did he know something was going to happen? And why did he sound so stubborn to get her to stay on her guard? Why-

"Rouge? Hey, Rouge, you in there?"

Rouge looked up, to see Sonic's hand waving in front of her face.

She slapped it away. "I'm fine, but not with your hand stuffed right in front of my face!"

Sonic pulled back. "I was just concerned, geez..."

Amy gave her a concerned look. "Rouge, are you okay?"

Rouge sighed, slumping on the table. "I've got asked that so many times today!"

Silver commented, "Well, then you're probably not alright, then."

This was the first time Rouge gave Silver a glare.

Blaze sighed. "What Silver means is, we only ask as well to make sure you're alright, as well as the other people that have asked you."

Rouge paused.

WAS she alright?

"I'm fine," Rouge murmured. "It's just...testing sessions, you know?"

Sonic slumped on the table himself. "Ugh, I know. I only did 10 pull-ups."

Amy gave Rouge a stubborn look. "I think it's more than that. I'm gonna' ask again: Are you alright, Rouge?"

The bat frowned. "I guess, in a way, no, I'm not. Shadow told me, before I came to lunch, that I need to watch my back. It's got me concerned."

Silver spit out his water in surprise. He coughed, regaining air.

As soon as he got his breath back, he then asked, "Why was Shadow there? I didn't see him earlier today."

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know. And, that's the thing that's got me worried, too."

Blaze seemed deep in thought. "Hmm...Well, maybe it's personal business, so we shouldn't go into that. But, as for the other thing..."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Just ask him when he shows up."

That was the time for Shadow to approach the table.

"Speak of the hedgehog." Silver whistled under his breath.

Shadow arched a brow. "What?"

"You got some explainin' to do, mister." Amy pointed her finger.

Shadow just sat down casually, leaning on the table.

He sighed. "I suppose I do, but that's between me-"

He pointed to Rouge.

"-And her."

Sonic gave him a defensive look. "You gonna' jump her? Don't get me wrong, I may be your pal, but I'll kick the shit out of you if you even-"

"Sonic!" Amy snapped.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You'll kick the shit out of me? Hmm...let's see...how many fights you've won against me?"

Silver scoffed. "That's easy: 0."

Sonic gave the silver hedgehog a glare.

Rouge interrupted, "Hey, he said it's between me and him, so just drop the topic."

"Fine." Sonic crossed his arms. "-The food here is terrible."

"I know. Even the milk must be contaminated with SOMETHING." Silver agreed.

They engaged in conversation, but Rouge tuned everything out as she stared at Shadow a couple of times.

He didn't do much but made eye contact with her whenever she did, making her look away.

Ugh, why does she have to have such a crush on him?

* * *

After lunch, Rouge, obviously, headed over to Shadow, who just stood there, waiting for her.

"So, how come-"

Before she could finish, though, Shadow grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her over to where no one else was.

As soon as he let go, Rouge rubbed her wrist.

It turned red already.

"I hate to hurt you, I really do." Shadow defended rather quickly.

Rouge scoffed. "You sure don't show it."

He frowned. "I wish I could, but, this is serious, Rouge."

"You said that earlier, but never explained why."

His voice softened, "I didn't want to get you worried in front of anybody."

Rouge only arched a brow, crossing her arms.

He placed a hand to his forehead. "Look, earlier this morning, I overheard the Babylon Rogues talking about you."

Rouge felt her ears perk up at this.

"-They were saying...Gee, I don't know, but, it was awful. They were with Jet at the time, and I was at my locker when I overheard it. They didn't know I was there. But, long story short, they're planning something, but I don't know what. They mentioned you A LOT in that conversation, but didn't tie it together with that I suspected. So, as I may suspect, it includes you."

Rouge, after gathering her thoughts, shook her head. "Wait, wait, wait...You're saying that you think they're planning to..._do something to me?_"

He nodded. "Yes. But, trouble is, I don't know what. They said they were planning their 'procedure' afterschool, mostly after their insults were said about you. So, apparently, whatever they do have planned out, may just include you afterschool. And, I just wanted you to know, because..."

He paused.

Rouge only smiled. Was he..._nervous?_

"-I only wanted you to know because," He repeated, more steadily, "If I'm not there, I still want you to be just as suspicious as I am about this."

Rouge ignored the tension in his voice as she teased him, "Shadow the hedgehog, are you..._worried_ about me?"

He only gave her a frustrated look. "Rouge, this is serious. And, yes, _of course_ I'm worried about you. I don't know why, quite frankly."

Rouge just smiled.

Shadow frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just...watch your back, Rouge."

And with that, he walked off.

Rouge smiled, but felt herself frown a bit afterwards...

* * *

_M-Maybe he's wrong..._ Rouge thought to herself as she exited out of the gates from the school. _He never said he was sure, either, so...there's a possibility he's wrong. A high chance, too. He knows where I live. He could've offered to walk me home...maybe he's just trying to get me scared._

Another side of Rouge's mind told her: _"You saw how worried he sounded."_

Rouge stopped.

_Yeah, I know, but...Shadow's scary, and maybe he's just trying to scare me..._"

The other side argued.

_"Would he really scare a friend that means so much to him?_"

Rouge felt her eyes narrow.

_"I do not mean so much to him! If I did, he would've told me sooner!"_

The side continued to argue.

_"Maybe he tried to, but you convinced yourself he wasn't there, after all, hmm?_"

"Shut up," Rouge suddenly snapped to herself.

A person walking by gave her a look.

Rouge shook her head. She was arguing with herself, for peace sake! She'll drive herself paranoid.

She continued to walk rather quickly. If she doesn't feel too focused on it, then it possibly won't happen.

Yeah. Just...focus on where you're going.

And, that's what Rouge did, just focusing on her path. It worked, with her walking for several minutes without much worry and not much action.

_See? Nothing to be worried about._ She told herself quietly, feeling herself smile.

_Too overconfident, hun._ Her opposite side came back.

_I am **NOT** dealing with you right now._

Rouge felt herself smile as she had reached the gates of her home.

_Ah, home peace-_

"Well, well, well, so THIS is where you live..." A sudden voice stated.

Rouge turned back in surprise, to see a familiar, green figure several feet away from her.

Her eyes widened. _Jet._

She didn't say anything, but continued to stare.

Wave came out from behind Jet. "Don't stare too long, moron."

Rouge narrowed her eyes at the swallow.

Jet just gave Wave, what seemed like, a warning look.

He turned back to the bat. "**So,** _you're_ the one that was the cause of Storm's broken break. Lucky for you, he's not here right now."

Rouge snapped, "I didn't break his beak!"

Wave gave her a glare. "We _know_ that, stupid! You were the _CAUSE_ behind the cause."

Rouge crossed her arms. "-And you wouldn't confront the original cause?"

"You better shut that smart trap of yours, bat, before we pound it in!" Jet threatened.

Rouge didn't stop. "You're cowards. You're afraid that, if you confront Shadow yourself, that you'll loose to him, just like you guys always did, and always WILL."

Jet narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the bat. Rouge felt herself unconsciously step back, soon to end up backing right against the gate, having nowhere else to go. Jet continued to step towards her, ignoring the bat's unwanted look.

"You were right, Wave." Jet muttered. "She **IS** a smartass."

Wave giggled. "Glad I'm right, boss."

Rouge felt her heartbeat quicken, and she panicked, grabbing her trustworthy pepper spray out of her purse, and had pointed it straight at the hawk.

But, sadly for her, Jet saw it coming, and had bent her elbow so she let out a scream. Taking this weakness, Jet grabbed the spray from her, and had slammed her up onto the gate.

He tossed Wave the spray without much care.

"Think I didn't know THAT trick?" He muttered, slamming her onto the gate once more. "-You're not the first female I've attacked that had pepper spray with them, you know."

Rouge felt tears start to slide down her cheeks. "Please, just- why are you doing this!?"

Jet threw her to the ground, knocking the wind out from the bat.

He laughed. "**WHY?** I'll tell you WHY,"

Rouge gasped for air as his shadow towered over her.

All too much like Shadow's.

"-See, I hate people that are associated with Sonic, whether they are good or not."

He kicked Rouge's ribcage, making her cling to her side.

"-And a friend of theirs is **no** friend of mine."

He grabbed Rouge's hair, punched her in the face, and had dropped her to the ground.

The impact of cement beneath her made her groan, her cranium pleading for mercy.

Wave kicked the other side of Rouge's ribcage while Jet did the same to the other side, making the bat just cry and lay there, helpless. Her clothes that had clung between the cracks of the cement sidewalk had tiny scraps of itself torn off, whenever Rouge tried to roll over to prevent a kick in the side.

Jet, getting tired of this, picked the bat up once more, slammed her to the wall again, and had started punching her repeatedly. Her already-damaged-noise had blood running through it from the first impact of his fist, and continued to bend in a way it wasn't supposed to after three more. Blood came out from her mouth as it slowly dripped off from her chin.

All she could taste was the familiar iron flavor of her own blood. She smelt it, too. Her cranium's damage from the brick wall was suffering the most, though, and gave her a huge headache, getting worse from every punch received. She tried to fight back, kicking the hawk plenty of times with all the force she can give. She even kicked him in the balls, but it didn't even serve as an obstacle to letting go of her.

She didn't give up, kicking him repeatedly as many times as she could. Seeing her loosing her energy, though, Jet placed his hand right over her throat, and had squeezed as hard as he can. Since all the air she had had been used to regain energy for attacking against him, Rouge suffered from air loss, and began to choke.

Black circles and unknown colors started blocking her vision, so she couldn't even attempt to look anymore. When she thought all the oxygen was released from her, though, _THAT'S_ when she heard _his_ voice.

His...dark...voice.

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"**

Rouge couldn't bear to move her heard in the direction of the voice, but heard Wave and Jet do so. After a moment or two, she felt herself drop to the floor. She took the opportunity to inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, and regain her breathing.

Once she had her pattern return normally, she rubbed her eyes, ignoring the many sounds of punching and kicking across from her. When she could see well enough, she looked up, to see Shadow on top of Jet on the floor, punching him in the head endlessly.

Wave was already retreading when Rouge blinked. It took a few moments of Jet pleading for the hedgehog to stop, though. And, as soon as he did, Shadow grabbed his body, and threw him so far that Rouge couldn't see the hawk anymore.

**"IF I EVER SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN, YOU WON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE!"** Shadow yelled, his hands in tight fists.

After a moment or two, he turned back to Rouge, and had ran towards her.

Rouge couldn't help but to try and stand up, and run towards him, but she groaned, her knees failing on her.

Shadow ignored this as he sat on his knees, and, did the last thing Rouge thought he would ever do to her:

Hug her.

His body, for the first time, felt so warm that Rouge just melted in his arms, wrapping her own around his frame.

He only held her tighter, and, after many quiet moments, asked, "Are you alright?"

Rouge responded, "No."

It was clear enough for Shadow to understand, so, when he parted, he took a look at her.

Rouge looked at him. He looked...concerned, surprised, and...sad.

He brushed a strand of hair that blocked half of her vision away.

Rouge smiled with her lips, trying not to reveal her very-damaged teeth.

_"I told you."_ The opposite side of her brain suddenly commented.

_Shut up._

Rouge felt herself cry, sobbing into his arms again. He only continued to hug her protectively, not letting ago. She didn't mind though, the pain felt a lot better when she was comfortable in someone else's arms.

And, the last thing she could think was,

_He was right._


End file.
